Erreur judiciaire
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Le jour où son frère en condamné à tort, Mitchie décide de tout tenter pour le disculper. Première étape trouver un avocat qui n'a pas froid aux yeux... Mais qui voudrait défendre une personne accusée de meurtre dans tous les magazines people ? Smitchie RATING M


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Comme indiqué sur ma page facebook, voici donc ma version du défi que j'ai lancé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme je ne suis pas la seule à avoir relevé ce défi, je vous invite à aller lire les versions de **Jeni Kat** et de MissClaire29. Je posterai les liens directs sur ma page facebook. =)

Bonne lecture à vous !

**Disclaimer** : Ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Disney. Le reste est à moi.

**Erreur judiciaire !**

« _**Le meurtrier de la belle Kate Mildrey enfin sous les verrous !**_ »

_Hier soir, se terminait le procès sur l'assassinat du top modèle Kate Mildrey, alors âgée de vingt-deux ans. Son petit ami, Raphael Michels (photo ci-contre) a été mis en examen le quinze janvier, quelques heures à peine après la macabre découverte. En effet, la jeune femme aurait reçu dix-huit coups de hache dont sept dans l'abdomen, après avoir été assommé avec un chandelier. Elle a été retrouvée allongée sur son lit baignant dans son sang, grâce à un appel anonyme. L'instruction n'aura donc duré que quelques jours, puisque les empreintes de son petit ami étaient partout dans la maison, sauf sur le manche qu'il avait sans doute pris soin de nettoyer. Malgré l'absence de preuves directes, le juge a rendu hier soir, aux alentours de vingt-et-une heure, son verdict. Et celui-ci est sans appel puisque le prévenu est condamné à mort. Une nouvelle qui va ravir les fans de la jeune femme._

…

Mitchie soupira. « Je n'y arriverais jamais, songea-t-elle. Ce procès, enfin cette parodie de procès a été bien trop médiatisée ! Foutu journalistes ! » Plus qu'énervée, elle entra dans le cabinet d'avocat 'Barney et Associés' et se présenta à l'accueil.

« - Veuillez patienter le temps que monsieur Saxs termine avec son client, sourit la secrétaire avant de reprendre son magazine.

La jeune femme acquiesça et se retint de grimacer en voyant son frère en couverture. Évidemment, comme tous les hebdomadaires et quotidiens qui se respectaient, le _Teen_ parlait du procès de son frère. « Quand cet enfer a-t-il commencé, se demanda-t-elle en se massant les tempes. »

« - Mademoiselle Torrès, l'appela un homme entre deux âges.

Elle se leva et le suivit dans le couloir jusqu'à un bureau qu'elle trouva austère. Il s'assit et l'invita à faire de même avant de la regarder, tandis qu'elle faisait de même. Les tempes grisonnantes et le front plissé, il semblait sûr de lui et très professionnel. « Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'il accepte cette affaire, songea-t-elle en notant que son costume coûtait à lui seul un mois de son salaire actuel. »

« - Alors mademoiselle Torrès ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Lorsque vous avez sollicité un rendez-vous, vous êtes restée très vague sur ce point !

« - Euh oui, mais à chaque fois que je commence à expliquer l'affaire, on me raccroche au nez, résuma-t-elle. Voilà comme vous avez dû en entendre parler, Raphael Michels a été accusé…

« - D'avoir sauvagement assassiné sa petite amie le top model Kate Mildrey, en effet. Vous êtes une amie de la victime ?

« - Non, je suis la sœur de l'accusé à tort. Raphael est mon frère et j'aurais voulu savoir si j'avais un moyen de faire rouvrir l'enquête mais surtout annuler cette condamnation à tort.

« - Et bien pour rouvrir l'enquête, il faudra simplement trouver un nouvel élément, mais, dans le cas de cette affaire qui a défrayé la chronique, lui rappela-t-il inutilement, la police à l'air d'avoir parfaitement faire son travail. Vous ne trouverez rien.

« - Je trouverai de quoi rouvrir cette enquête bâclée, assura-t-elle avec conviction. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est, est-ce que vous accepteriez de défendre mon frère et de le faire acquitter ?

« - En toute franchise, non, dit-il en croisant les mains sous son menton. C'est ma femme qui s'est occupée de défendre les intérêts de la famille Mildrey, expliqua-t-il, et je doute que vous trouviez un avocat assez fou pour accepter votre affaire. Quand bien même, vous découvriez un nouvel élément pour rouvrir le dossier… Écoutez, reprit-il en voyant ses épaules s'affaisser, je sais que c'est difficile de voir un membre de sa famille condamner à la peine capitale pour un crime mais…

« - Mais rien, s'énerva-t-elle. Si mon frère avait réellement commis cet acte de barbarie, j'accepterai qu'il en paie le prix mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Il est innocent ! Et je vous le prouverai à vous et vos collègues qui avalez des balais plus vite que votre ombre !

Sur ce dernier éclat, elle quitta le bureau, et s'apprêta à quitter le bâtiment quand elle percuta un jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge.

« - Excusez-moi, soupira-t-elle en voyant les papiers qu'il tenait voler partout.

Se baissant, elle l'aida à les regrouper puis elle l'observa. Les cheveux courts et noirs, le regard marron très expressif, le visage avenant, il dégageait un charisme magnétique qui l'hypnotisa.

De son côté, il termina de ramasser ses différentes candidatures et commença à les remettre en ordre, seulement la jeune femme qui l'avait percuté le fixait avec intensité, le rendant gauche malgré lui.

« - Excusez-moi, dit-il, pourriez-vous… Me rendre mes papiers, ajouta-t-il doucement.

« - Je… Oh euh oui excusez-moi, répondit-elle en lui tendant le paquet qu'elle avait dans les mains… Vous êtes avocat ?

« - J'ai le diplôme en tout cas, sourit-il en se relevant avant de l'aider. Pourquoi vous en avez besoin ?

« - Mon frère plutôt, admit-elle. Mais je cherche un avocat qui n'a pas froid aux yeux et…

« - Monsieur Gray, appela l'homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer.

« - Et qui a quelque chose dans le pantalon, ajouta-t-elle en fixant maître Saxs qui lui lança un drôle de regard.

« - Ok, sourit Shane amusé de son franc-parler.

« - Tenez, dit-elle en lui tendant une carte. Si jamais vous vous sentez le courage de plaider une affaire difficile, appelez-moi. Bonne fin de journée et… Bonne chance !

Tout en prononçant ces mots, elle fixa la pochette verte dans laquelle il avait remis les papiers. Il la remercia puis la regarda partir avant de se tourner vers l'homme qu'il devait rencontrer dans dix minutes. Durant le temps de l'entretien, il lui expliqua qu'il avait eu son diplôme en juin et qu'il avait travaillé deux mois dans 'Randall, Bennett et Associés'.

« - Pourquoi avoir quitté nos principaux concurrents, demanda l'avocat curieux.

« - Et bien en deux mois la seule chose que j'ai faite, ce sont des photocopies et le café. J'ai préféré casser mon contrat plutôt que passer un an ou deux à effectuer le travail d'un stagiaire.

L'homme rit et avoua que ce n'était effectivement pas en restant dans l'ombre qu'il apprendrait à plaider puis lui annonça qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre de nouvel avocat pour le moment lui promit de garder sa candidature sous la main. Il avait en effet un CV impressionnant puisqu'en plus d'être arrivé major de sa promotion, il avait fini le cursus avec un an d'avance sur ces camarades et Daniel Saxs était persuadé qu'il ferait un avocat très compétent. L'entretien se termina vingt minutes plus tard, et Shane quitta le cabinet satisfait. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas appelé dans la journée mais il s'en moquait. Il avait postulé dans les principaux cabinets et pour le moment il n'avait plus rien à faire. Fouillant sa poche pour prendre les clés de sa voiture il sentit le carton que lui avait donné la jeune femme avant son entretien et l'observa.

_Mitchie Torrès._

_Conseillère en image._

_15 Virgnia Road. 90001 Los Angeles 1-212-555-4586 »_

Il lut l'adresse ainsi que le numéro de téléphone tout en entrant dans sa voiture puis réfléchit. Il ignorait l'affaire qu'elle voulait défendre mais son regard chocolat lui avait plu. « Ainsi que sa manière de dire les choses telles qu'elle les pense, songea-t-il en faisant tourner la carte dans ses mains… J'appelle ou je n'appelle pas ? » Il resta un instant, pensant à Emily, puis se décida. Prenant son portable, il composa le numéro et compta les sonneries. A la cinquième le répondeur s'enclencha.

« - Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de mademoiselle Torrès. Si c'est important, merci de laisser un message avec vos coordonnées et je vous rappellerai rapidement. Si c'est la presse people qui souhaite avoir des infos sur mon frère, allez au Diable et restez-y. Bonne journée. _BIPPPP_

« - Euh bonsoir mademoiselle Torrès, ici Shane Gray. On s'est rencontré dans le hall du cabinet de Barney et Associés plus tôt dans la journée. Seriez-vous d'accord pour que l'on se voie ? Votre affaire pourrait m'intéresser mais j'aimerai en parler avec vous, de vive-voix. Merci de me recontacter quand vous aurez ce message au 1-212-555-4723. Bonne journée.

Il raccrocha satisfait de son message presque professionnel, et démarra pour rentrer chez lui tout en se demandant quand elle le rappellerait.

…

Mitchie quitta le cabinet d'avocat au bord des larmes. Elle n'était pas triste seulement sur point d'étrangler quelqu'un, mais elle ignorait encore qui serait sa victime. Elle avait cependant un penchant très fort pour l'avocat Trivetz qui venait de la recevoir. Il l'avait écouté patiemment, puis lui avait annoncé qu'il refusait son affaire. _Je ne défends que des innocents et votre frère n'a pas dans les conditions requises._ « Espèce de blaireau sans tête et qui ne pense qu'avec sa queue, si son innocence était simple à prouver je n'aurais pas besoin de me tourner vers les pointures, songea-t-elle en détachant son scooter. » Elle rentra chez elle et commença par se servir un grand verre de jus d'orange bien frais et le bus tout en tapotant machinalement sur le comptoir, pour passer ses nerfs, sans que ça ne change quelque chose. Au contraire ce bruit l'énerva davantage et elle cessa d'un coup, frappant le bois pour s'arrêter. Lorsque que son verre fut vide, elle soupira longuement puis observa son sac posé sur la table de la cuisine. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se plonger dans cette affaire mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Quand Raphael avait était arrêté, leurs parents avaient tout fait pour l'aider mais suite au verdict leur mère avait sombrée dans une profonde dépression et Steve l'avait fait internet avant de plonger dans l'alcool qui avait eu raison de lui, à peine un mois après l'emprisonnement de son grand frère. À présent, elle était la seule à avoir la tête sur les épaules mais ignorait si elle allait réussir à tenir jusqu'à son acquittement.

Mitchie se décida enfin et ouvrit son sac pour en sortir le dossier qu'elle avait pris avec elle au cas où un avocat aurait accepté l'affaire, qu'elle savait difficile. « Je vais devoir me débrouiller seule, songea-t-elle. » Elle prit le tout et rejoignit la salle à manger où elle étala toutes les pièces. Les dépositions, qu'elle avait récupéré en flirtant avec un brigadier qui avait accepté de les lui fournir, les résumés du procès qu'elle avait fait, la déposition complète de son frère… Elle avait toutes les pièces du dossier sauf les pièces à convictions mais elle avait décrites chacune d'entre elles.

« - Bon… Commençons par un appel simple. Il faut que je sache quel genre de nouvel élément il me faut pour rouvrir l'enquête, dit-elle en prenant son portable.

Elle sourcilla en voyant qu'elle avait un appel en absence et écouta le message avant de sourire. Sourire qui disparut rapidement lorsqu'elle songea à la réaction qu'il aurait en découvrant quelle affaire, elle voulait rouvrir. Elle composa néanmoins le numéro tout en espérant qu'il répondrait.

« - _Shane Gray_, dit-il simplement. Bonsoir monsieur Gray, ici Mitchie Torrès, vous m'avez appelé… _Oui, bonsoir. Que puis-je pour vous_, sourit-il. Eh bien, vous m'avez demandé de vous contacter dès que j'aurais votre message en précisant que mon affaire pourrait vous intéresser. _En effet_, admit-il. _Pouvons-nous nous rencontrer rapidement ?_ Demain si vous le souhaitez, proposa-t-elle. Je suis trop fatiguée pour vous donner rendez-vous ce soir. _Je peux passer chez vous_, dit-il sans réfléchir. _Navré_, se reprit-il, _ça ne fait pas vraiment professionnel_, rit-il._ Écoutez pour le moment je suis libre toute la journée, si vous avez un créneau de libre, nous pourrons nous voir ?_

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques instants tout en observant le dossier puis soupira.

« - Je vais être franche, je cherche à faire innocenter mon frère accusé à tort d'avoir sauvagement assassinée sa petite amie la top modèle Kate Midley et… _Oh. Je vois. Et je comprends pourquoi je vous ai croisé dans un important cabinet d'avocat. J'ai suivi l'affaire de loin_, avoua-t-il cependant, _mais peut-être pourriez-vous me la résumer rapidement ?_

Mitchie soupira et lui proposa de venir la voir avant de lui donner son adresse personnelle. Il la nota et lui promit d'arriver rapidement, la faisant sourire. Observant l'heure, elle nota qu'il était dix-neuf heures et lâcha le dossier pour préparer quelque chose à manger. Seulement les placards étaient vides puisqu'elle devait aller faire les courses aussi, elle téléphona à une pizzéria et en commanda une au jambon et aux champignons, puis monta prendre une douche avant d'enfiler une tenue plus confortable, composé d'un débardeur et d'un bas de jogging. On sonna et elle ouvrit pour faire face au jeune homme croisé plus tôt dans la journée, une pizza à la main.

« - J'ai croisé votre livreur, je l'ai payé, dit-il simplement.

« - Oh merci. Entrez, je vais vous rembourser.

« - Si vous me laissez manger avec vous, j'accepte de la payer tout seul… Je n'ai rien dans l'estomac depuis ce matin, ajouta-t-il.

« - Ok faisons moitié, moitié.

Durant quelques minutes, ils refusèrent de parler de l'affaire. Mitchie sortit des assiettes, ainsi que de quoi boire puis, une fois qu'ils furent servis, lui relata ce qu'elle savait de l'enquête qu'elle pensait bâclée. La famille de la victime voulait clore le sujet rapidement et avait fait de Raphael, le coupable idéal.

Shane l'écouta patiemment lui raconter toute l'affaire, l'alibi de son frère qui avait été oublié, la perquisition qu'elle était certaine d'être truqué, puis le procès qui n'avait de procès que le nom. Selon elle, tout n'avait été qu'une mascarade pour rassurer les fans de la jeune femme, puis il soupira.

« - Ce n'est pas un mince affaire, admit-il… Mais j'accepte de vous aider.

« - Pour de vrai, demanda-t-elle bêtement.

« - Oui. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis libre pour le moment et cette affaire est passionnante. Si je réussi à vous aider à prouver l'innocence de votre frère, j'acquerrai assez de crédibilité pour me permettre de trouver une bonne place.

« - Ok, vous m'aidez avec mon frère et je vous aide avec votre carrière, sourit-elle.

Il hocha la tête et lui tendit la main, comme pour sceller leur pacte. Cependant, elle revint à la réalité et lui demanda ses honoraires espérant pouvoir le payer.

« - Et bien, je voudrais d'abord rencontrer mon client pour parler avec lui et je fixerai mon honoraires après. Ça vous convient ?

La jeune femme acquiesça ravie d'avoir trouvé un avocat honnête et ils commencèrent à travailler sur le dossier. Il voulait croire ce qu'elle lui disait malheureusement sans une preuve tangible, ils ne pourraient rien faire. Ils passèrent donc la soirée à éplucher les documents afin de trouver un élément qui prêterait à confusion, ou une phrase ambigüe qui pourraient les aider.

« - J'ai peut-être quelque chose, souffla Shane un peu avant minuit. L'appel anonyme a été passé depuis le portable de son agent.

« - Et alors, demanda-t-elle.

« - Et alors ? À votre avis, à qui profite tout cet étalage publicitaire ? Je parie que depuis la mort de mademoiselle Mildrey, les ventes de ses parfums ou vêtements s'écoulent comme des pains… Ce qui ne serait peut-être pas le cas si elle était encore en vie. Écoutez, reprit-il en voyant l'heure, je vais rentrer me coucher et dès demain, je demanderai un droit de visite pour aller voir votre frère. Et nous irons voir ce témoin dans l'après-midi pour lui poser des questions. Qu'en dites-vous ?

« - Je suis de votre avis, mais je ne pourrais pas aller le voir, il me connaît, je suis une des témoins moral de la bonne santé mentale de mon frère… Oh oubliez ça, j'ai une amie qui travaille chez un perruquier, j'irais la voir demain.

Il sourit, impatient de savoir ce qu'elle allait choisir puis rangea ses affaires. Cependant lorsqu'il rentra dans son petit appartement, il ressortit le dossier et chercha dans ses cours la meilleure stratégie à choisir. Il nota plusieurs infos et quelques pistes, puis partit se coucher. « Il faudra que je demande à mon confrère, son dossier qui doit être complet, songea-t-il en s'endormant. »

Sa journée commença trop tôt puisque son téléphone le réveilla à six heures et il prit une douche froide pour se réveiller avant de boire un café. Il rangea le dossier, puis quitta son appartement avec celui-ci, sous le bras. Il commença par demander un droit de visite et remplit les formulaires ainsi que les papiers qui étaient demandés puis en attendant la réponse, qui mettait entre deux jours et une semaine à arriver, il alla voir l'ancien avocat du jeune homme avec qui il passa une partie de la matinée où ils discutèrent du dossier.

A quatorze heures, il rejoignit la conseillère en image chez elle et sourcilla quand une jeune femme blonde lui répondit.

« - Vous devez être l'amie perruquière ?

« - Non c'est Mitchie, sourit-elle. J'ai toujours eu envie d'être blonde, c'était l'occasion. Ça me va bien ?

« - Parfaitement. Vous êtes méconnaissable. Nous y allons ?

« - Je termine de me préparer et je vous suis. J'ai pensé que je devais changer de look pour l'occasion.

Il hocha la tête et l'observa. La veille quand il l'avait vu, elle portait un jeans blanc avec une tunique asymétrique grise, alors qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait robe bicolore bleu et noir, aux bretelles fine et au décolleté sage qui lui allait parfaitement et ses ballerines avaient cédé la place à une paire de louboutin de la même couleur. Il l'observa mettre ses boucles d'oreilles mais elle dut lire étonnement dans ses yeux puisqu'elle expliqua qu'elle allait jouer le rôle de la stagiaire ce qui le fit sourire. Deux minutes plus tard, elle enfila sa veste noire, prit un sac et ils partirent en direction de l'agence _Models inc_.

« - Bonjour, j'aimerai parler à monsieur Johnson, se présenta Shane à l'accueil.

« - Vous êtes ?

« - Monsieur Gray.

« - Très bien, veuillez patienter quelques instants, s'il vous plait, répondit la secrétaire en leur désignant une salle d'attente.

Parfaite dans son rôle de stagiaire débutante, elle observa partout les yeux ronds et se jeta sur un des magazines de mode, le faisant mentalement sourire. Ils ne restèrent cependant pas longtemps dans la salle d'attente puisque bientôt, on leur fit signe de monter au deuxième et de frapper à la troisième porte, ce qu'ils firent sagement.

« - Bonjour. Monsieur Gray, je présume, dit l'homme en lui tendant la main. Je suis Ray Johnson.

« - En effet. Et voici Cindy Lopez ma stagiaire, soupira-t-il alors qu'elle faisait mine d'être surprise par tout ce qu'elle voyait. Heureusement son stage s'arrête à la fin de cette semaine, confia-t-il doucement au professionnel voulant créer une certaine complicité.

« - Que puis-je pour vous ?

« - Je me présente, maître Gray, avocat inscrit au barreau. Vous l'ignorez sans doute mais la famille de Raphael a l'intention de faire rouvrir l'enquête sur la disparition brutale de votre ancienne cliente et j'ai été engagé par le cabinet 'Barney et Associés' afin de m'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun vice de procédure. Nous ne voulons pas, et vous aussi je suppose, qu'il soit libéré.

« - Non, cet homme est un criminel il mérite sa peine !

Shane craignit que la jeune femme crie l'innocence de son frère mais elle continua à observer dehors ou le bureau comme si rien de ce qui se disait ne l'intéressait.

« - Vous avez perdu votre dernière affaire pour qu'on vous confie cette stagiaire, demanda Ray Johnson sur le ton de la confidence en suivant son regard.

« - Pire… Je suis le dernier arrivé dans le cabinet donc…

Ils rirent quelques instants, puis Shane reprit son interrogatoire. Il passait d'une question à l'autre, sans but, voulant l'empêcher de voir venir les questions importantes.

« - Oh c'est la première version de l'œuvre de William Shakespeare, demanda Mitchie en les interrompant grossièrement.

« - En effet, soupira le propriétaire du livre qui était en vitrine. Il coûte une fortune donc…

« - Combien ?

« - Pour quelle raison voulez-vous le savoir ?

« - Oh je cherche un cadeau pour ma mère, c'est bientôt son anniversaire et elle adore les livres.

« - Bien trop chère pour vous… Je l'ai acheté récemment à une vente aux enchères pour la modique somme de douze mille dollars.

« - Putain, s'exclama-t-elle.

« - Mademoiselle Lopez, veuillez vous asseoir et ne plus bouger, intervint Shane en notant le prix du livre… C'est beaucoup pour un tel ouvrage non ?

« - Oui mais les affaires marchent bien en ce moment. Depuis la résolution de cette sordide affaire, les fans de Kate demandent sans arrêt des bouteilles de parfums, des copies de ses vêtements et j'en passe.

« - J'imagine que sa brutale disparition a fait grimper sa côte, admit le jeune avocat. Comme tous les grands artistes.

« - Oui je dois dire, et au risque de passer pour une personne sans cœur, que sa mort m'a bien aidé financièrement.

Ils restèrent une minute sans rien dire, puis Shane reprit ses questions, durant plusieurs minutes puis se leva lui assurant qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour laisser le coupable en prison. Il serra la main de cet homme qui lui donnait envie de vomir, puis quitta son bureau avec Mitchie qui garda pour elle ses impressions jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans la voiture du jeune homme.

« - Quel type détestable ! Il est content que sa cliente soit morte et en profite pour s'en mettre plein les poches !

« - Oui… Il a un bon mobile pour le meurtre de sa cliente, mais ça me semble trop compliqué à prouver à ce niveau.

« - En effet. Bon étape suivante monsieur l'avocat inscrit au barreau, demanda-t-elle amusée.

« - Et bien, j'ai récupéré le dossier complet chez mon confrère au matin, peut-être pourrions-nous l'éplucher consciencieusement afin de voir ce qui manque de crédibilité et exploiter ses pistes ? Je ne pourrais pas voir votre frère avant plusieurs jours.

« - Je vais y aller dans ce cas. Le prévenir que j'ai enfin trouvé un avocat qui a quelque chose dans le pantalon, si vous me permettez cette expression, sourit-elle.

« - Je vous en prie. Je vous dépose à la prison d'état ?

Elle acquiesça et il démarra, alors qu'elle enlevait sa perruque. Durant le trajet, alors qu'elle se recoiffait, ils établirent qu'il viendrait la chercher dans une heure plus tard durant laquelle il commencerait à éplucher le dossier. Mitchie le remercia de jouer les chauffeurs et de prendre autant de temps pour l'aider.

« - Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, je vous l'ai dit cette affaire est passionnante et je n'ai rien d'autre à faire prochainement… Si ce n'est mes courses. Quant à mon côté serviable, il est plus dû à ma bonne éducation, qu'autre chose. Et votre compagnie étant plaisante, c'est un vrai plaisir de vous conduire où vous avez besoin d'aller.

« - Dans ce cas, je vous engage pour faire mes courses, sourit-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux. Je vous retourne le compliment.

Il sourit simplement puis s'arrêta devant la prison. Elle sortit de la voiture et il songea rapidement à rentrer chez lui puis décida de s'économiser de l'essence et resta sur le parking, le temps de la visite.

De con côté, Mitchie entra et montra ses papiers lui permettant de voir son frère. Elle éteignit son portable et confia son sac, comme la procédure l'exigeait puisqu'elle n'avait rien apporté, puis alla s'asseoir à un parloir pour attendre son frère. Elle nota tout de suite son sourire en la voyant et il la rejoignit rapidement.

« - Bonjour petite sœur. T'as une petite mine, tu sais ?

« - C'est le gars en combinaison orange qui me fait cette remarque, sourit-elle.

« - Ouais, je sais ça ne me va pas au teint, rit-il. Comment va la famille ?

« - Maman s'enfonce chaque jour un peu plus dans son monde et je doute qu'elle en ressorte un jour. Quant au reste de la famille… Si tu as des nouvelles, tiens-moi au courant.

« - Les lâcheurs, soupira-t-il avant de la regarder longuement. Et toi, comment tu vas ?

« - Je suis un roc, et je tiens le choc, mentit-elle. J'ai décidé de rouvrir le dossier, ajouta-t-elle une lueur taquine dans le regard. Hier j'ai écumé les bureaux d'avocats de LA et j'ai enfin trouvé un avocat digne de ce nom. Ton affaire ne lui fait pas peur et il s'y attèle à l'heure où on parle.

« - Arrête Mitchie, tu vas te ruiner la santé et…

« - Raph', souffla-t-elle le regard furieux, tu es le dernier membre de ma famille que j'ai. Je ne te laisserai pas sous prétexte que je suis fatiguée. Et je ne suis plus seule à présent. Shane… Ton avocat, précisa-t-elle, est là pour m'aider. On va éplucher ton dossier et trouver une faille qui nous permettra de rouvrir l'enquête, prouver que t'es innocent et te faire enfin sortir d'ici. On a déjà une piste.

« - Déjà ?

« - Oui on l'a trouvé hier soir vers minuit. Enfin bref, ne perds pas espoir ce n'est pas fini.

« - Tant que l'on ne me demande pas ce que je veux pour mon dernier repas, je garde espoir, sourit-il.

La jeune femme eut un regard triste quelques instants puis le camoufla rapidement ne voulant pas inquiéter son frère qui le nota malgré tout.

« - Bon et sinon, ton Luke, il devient quoi ?

« - Aucune idée. Dès que tu as été condamné, il m'a quitté « parce que tu comprends, ça la fait mal pour ma réput' de sortir avec la frangine d'un assassin », dit-elle en imitant parfaitement son ex-copain.

« - Décidément, t'es toute seule.

« - Non… Il y a Shane… Maintenant, admit-elle. Enfin bref, ne parlons pas de choses qui fâchent… Comment tu vas toi ? À ma dernière visite, tu avais quelques problèmes avec ton _colocataire_.

« - C'est réglé. Il est parti hier. Je n'ai pas de chambre privé mais le nouveau est un petit voleur sans ambition qui s'est fait serrer après avoir volé la voiture de patron pour commettre un cass' dans la bijouterie ou bossait sa copine.

« - Qui te dit qu'il est sans ambitions ?

« - Oh, il n'a pas pris de gants, y a ses empreintes digitales partout. La cagoule qu'il a sur le visage a le nom de son propriétaire brodé dans la nuque et il a été filmé en train de voler le véhicule. Il en a pour six mois, dont trois ferme.

« - Et bien… Il s'en passe des choses dans le coin. Je devrais peut-être m'établir ici, sourit-elle.

Il rit avec elle puis discutèrent doucement, parlant de leur famille, de leurs amis, tous ayant disparu naturellement, puis de leur enfance. Cette époque de leur vie où tout était simple. L'heure passa trop vite pour la brunette qui promit à son frère de revenir rapidement et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait qu'elle apporte. Elle rit quand il parla de rayon de soleil, mais il ajouta des cookies, le livre « Guerre et paix » et d'autres objets comme la photo qu'il y avait dans sa chambre, ainsi que des timbres, il avait du courrier à envoyer. Elle nota tout et lorsqu'il fut parti, se fit une note de demander au gardien des Sceaux si les objets étaient acceptés. « Même si ça ne posera pas de problème, en toute logique, songea-t-elle. » Elle quitta l'établissement et fut surprise de voir Shane au même endroit qu'à son arrivée.

« - Vous êtes déjà de retour ?

« - Je ne suis pas finalement pas parti, admit-il en rangeant le dossier. Alors cette visite ?

« - Éprouvante serait le bon terme. J'ai hâte qu'il soit libéré.

« - Je peux vous poser une question ?

« - Bien sûr, dit-elle alors qu'il démarrait.

« - Pourquoi êtes-vous la seule à vous soucier de l'innocence de votre frère ?

« - Mon père a sombré dans l'alcool et a eu un accident de voiture un mois après l'incarcération de Raphael. Ma mère a sombrée dans une dépression nerveuse très grave et le reste de ma famille nous a tourné le dos en apprenant le verdict, résuma-t-elle.

Shane profita qu'ils étaient à un feu rouge pour l'observer. À cet instant, elle ne ressemblait plus à la jeune femme qui l'avait bousculé la veille. Elle semblait fatiguée, presque au bout du rouleau et il se demanda si sa petite amie serait capable de remuer ciel et terre pour le libérer, s'il était déclaré coupable d'un acte qu'il n'avait pas commis, comme Mitchie le faisait pour son frère.

« - Quoi, demanda-t-elle en sentant son regard.

« - Rien, sourit-il. Je pensais simplement que vous devriez être déménageur, pas conseillère en image.

« - Déménageur ? Pourquoi donc ?

« - Parce que vous avez de sacrés épaules, si vous portez cette histoire toute seule.

Elle sourit, sans donner son avis et ils ne parlèrent plus durant le reste du trajet. Le jeune homme se gara devant un immeuble sans prétention et l'invita à entrer, afin qu'ils étudient le dossier ensemble.

« - Shane, mon amour, cria une jeune femme en lui sautant au cou.

« - Emily, s'étonna-t-il. Tu es déjà de retour du Ghana ?

« - Oui. Pourquoi je dérange, demanda-t-elle en fixant la brunette qui sourit en comprenant le malaise.

« - Hein ? Non, assura-t-il. Je présente mademoiselle Torrès ma première cliente.

« - Tu reçois tes clientes chez toi ?

« - Son véritable client est mon frère, intervint Mitchie en se retenant de rire face à la scène de jalousie à laquelle elle assistait. Mais comme il est en détention, j'aide votre petit ami à y voir clair.

« - Ah oui ?

« - Ok si on montait, soupira le jeune homme en appelant l'ascenseur. Je t'explique tout en haut Em', c'est promis.

La jeune rouquine accepta en traînant des pieds et une fois qu'ils furent dans le petit appartement de l'avocat, il soupira.

« - Mitchie, vous voulez bien m'attendre dans le salon ? Avec le dossier ?

« - Bien sûr, dit-elle en se retenant de sourire.

Il la remercia, et lui tendit sa sacoche avant de proposer à sa copine d'aller s'expliquer dans sa chambre. Elle lui suivit, en soupirant. « Je paris qu'il va encore m'emberlificoter le cerveau avec une histoire abracadabrantesque, songea-t-elle en fermant la porte. » Elle s'assit sur le lit puis l'écouta lui expliquer ses démarches professionnels et l'aboutissement de celles-ci. Il lui raconta comment il avait rencontré la jeune femme qui était dans son salon, ce qu'elle vivait et son objectif. Shane termina son explication en lui expliquant les retombés qu'une telle affaire aurait sur sa carrière, ce qui convainquit sa petite amie qu'il était honnête vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle se leva et l'embrassa tendrement, manquant de ce fait le regard perturbé qu'il eut en se rendant compte qu'il venait de mentir à copine en lui assurant ne rien ressentir pour Mitchie. « Ce n'est que du respect, songea-t-il, au vue de la vie qu'elle mène en ce moment et de son moral qui semble d'acier. » Cette explication ne réussit pas à lui donner bonne conscience mais lorsque l'air les sépara, ils rejoignirent le salon main dans la main pour y trouver la brunette assise par terre en train de lire une partie du dossier, un bloc-notes sur ses genoux, couverts d'idées ou d'éléments importants, il l'ignorait encore.

« - Voulez-vous boire quelque chose mesdemoiselles, demanda-t-il en rejoignant la cuisine.

« - Rien pour moi. Je vais vous laisser travailler, soupira Emily.

« - Oh vous pouvez rester, assura la brunette.

« - Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

« - Vous ne dérangez pas, rassurez-vous. Et puis vu la manière dont vous avez sauté dans les bras de monsieur Gray, j'en conclus que vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis plusieurs jours donc…

Elle laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens et reprit la lecture du dossier en souriant. Sourire qui disparut quand elle nota une information qui lui semblait capitale.

« - Alors tu restes, demanda Shane à l'oreille de sa petite amie.

« - Non je vous laisse bosser. Tu es libre ce soir ?

« - J'avais prévu de bosser mais je te réserve ma soirée complète, promit-il.

Emily sourit et embrassa son copain rapidement, salua la jeune femme et repartit, les laissant en tête-à-tête. Ce qu'ils ne surent pas c'est qu'elle resta contre la porte écoutant leur conversation, afin d'être certaine qu'il ne la trompait pas.

« - Alors qu'avez-vous noté ?

« - Plusieurs choses qui me semblent suspectes. Comme ce témoin qui n'était pas là au début, dit-elle en fouillant sa feuille des yeux. Ah oui voilà Joey Cadir. Au début, la maison était noire, ne permettant aucune visibilité et d'un coup un témoin est arrivé et a tout vu ! Quand je dis que ce procès n'a été qu'une pièce de théâtre, soupira-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

Shane allait donner son avis quand le téléphone de la brunette sonna. Elle le sortit de sa poche et répondit sans cesser de lire si bien qu'il eut un mouvement de recul quand elle reprit la parole.

« - Vous voulez mon avis, très bien le voilà. Prenez des notes et transmettez à vos petits camarades de jeux. J'en ai plus qu'assez que des charognard tel que vous puissent se réjouir du malheur d'une famille déchirée à cause d'incompétents dans votre genre ! Je ne supporte plus vos appels à des heures impromptues, et le harcèlement quand je refuse de prendre un appel. Quant à mon avis sur le verdict, vous pouvez bien me harceler si ça vous fait plaisir je ne donnerai pas mon avis. Contrairement à certaines personnes, je n'ai pas l'intention de me servir de cette affaire pour m'assurer une retraite en or. Voilà j'espère que vous avez tout noté, maintenant oubliez mon numéro ou je vous poursuis en justice ! _…_ Je me contrefous de la liberté de la presse monsieur, la seule chose qui m'importe c'est ce harcèlement continue font de ma liberté, d'expression et de vivre, quelque chose de bafouée ! Bonsoir !

Sur cet ultime coup d'éclat, elle raccrocha en soupirant franchement puis leva les yeux pour croiser le regard étonné du jeune homme.

« - Navrée, souffla-t-elle. Depuis l'annonce du verdict, ils me font vivre un tel Enfer qu'il fallait que ça sorte à un moment ou un autre !

« - Je peux comprendre mais… Vous avez conscience que l'annonce de la réouverture du procès va faire augmenter cet harcèlement ?

« - D'ici là, je serai probablement sous anxiolytique donc ça ne me dérange pas, avoua-t-elle le regard fuyant.

« - Vous êtes surmenée ?

« - Disons que… C'est difficile de porter sa famille à bout de bras… Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller pleurer mon père… En fait, avoua-t-elle, je crois que je n'ai pas encore réalisé qu'il était parti… Définitivement, je veux dire. Je sais qu'il n'est plus là qu'il ne reviendra pas mais…

« - Mais vous avez la sensation qu'il va tout de même revenir, finit-il pour elle quand elle se retrouva à bout de mot.

« - C'est ça, sourit-elle tristement… J'ai hâte que tout ça soit terminé, souffla-t-elle une minute plus tard en désignant le dossier.

« - Que ferez-vous ?

« - Je commencerai par une longue grasse mat', soupira-t-elle d'envie. Ensuite un petit-déj qui durera plusieurs heures et… Je n'ai pas d'autre projet sur trois mois !

Ils rirent puis se replongèrent dans le dossier espérant trouver des failles.

Ils passèrent une semaine à vérifier tout ce qui ne leur semblait pas clair. Même si Shane passa la plupart de ses soirées avec Emily, il n'arrivait pas à oublier le dossier et plusieurs fois il lui parla de l'affaire ou de Mitchie qu'il trouvait de plus en plus à cran. Il finit cependant par obtenir un droit de visite et rejoignit la prison dans le but de rencontrer son client potentiel. Il se présenta à l'accueil et fournit tous les papiers nécessaires puis confia ses affaires avant d'être conduit aux parloirs. Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit un homme à peine plus âgé que lui. Les cheveux aussi châtains que ceux de sa sœur, mais le regard bleu. Larges d'épaules, il semblait serein malgré la menace de mort qui planait sur lui. Shane le vit regarder partout puis s'arrêter sur lui avant de le rejoindre.

« - C'est vous l'avocat qui a quelque chose dans le pantalon ?

« - Maître Gray, je préfère, admit-il. Monsieur Michels ?

« - Ouais. Alors comment ma sœur a réussi à vous convaincre de mon innocence ?

« - Elle ne m'a pas convaincu. Je n'ai rien de prévu pour le moment et je préfère m'occuper en travaillant bénévolement. Et après avoir discuté avec votre sœur, j'ai décidé de prendre l'affaire. Elle a l'air convaincu de votre innocence, ça me suffit.

« - Ouais en gros, vous la trouvez mignonne et vous vous êtes dit qu'en m'aidant, vous pourriez vous rapprocher d'elle, genre chevalier servant en armure, et vous la faire !

« - J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, et bien que votre sœur soit mignonne, votre affaire m'intéresse plus, répondit-il en mentant légèrement. On s'y met ?

« - Ouais… Que voulez-vous savoir ?

« - Votre histoire avec Kate. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus pour comprendre pourquoi on vous a mis son meurtre sur le dos.

« - Alors voyons, soupira-t-il. On s'est rencontré dans un café. Elle était à la table devant moi et elle discutait avec un gars, son agent je crois. À un moment le serveur s'est trompé et à déposer ma commande devant elle. Elle a voulu manger mon plat, son agent a refusé, elle s'est énervée et pour l'ennuyer, elle est venue manger avec moi.

Shane prit des notes puis demanda des précisions à Raphael sur leur histoire. Il apprit qu'ils se disputaient souvent, jusqu'à se hurler dessus. Qu'ils avaient plusieurs songé à se séparer mais qu'ils étaient trop amoureux pour franchir le cap.

Le jeune homme continua à raconter leur histoire, souriant à certaines histoires, grimaçant à d'autres, laissant l'avocat prendre plusieurs notes quand il l'arrêta brusquement.

« - Que venez-vous de dire ?

« - Qu'elle pensait à arrêter le métier de mannequin. Elle sentait qu'elle n'était plus heureuse. C'était devenue une corvée d'aller aux shootings, de faire les défilés… On voulait avoir des enfants, vous savez, dit-il le regard brillant.

« - Mais selon son contrat, l'interrompit l'avocat en fouillant son dossier, elle devait travailler encore deux ans et demi, non ?

« - En effet. Elle devait voir son agent dans la semaine et on avait commencé à démarcher les avocats. C'était moi qui allais aux rendez-vous, vous comprenez, elle refusait que Ray apprenne ses démarches pour ne pas qu'il ne les court-circuite.

« - Il va me falloir la liste des avocats contactés, dit-il en notant l'information qu'il entoura.

Raphael hocha la tête et reprit son récit qui dura encore dix longues minutes, puis Shane lui annonça la suite des éléments. Mitchie et lui allaient contacter les avocats afin de vérifier cette piste.

« - Et si, comme je le pense, vos démarches ont laissé une trace, il se pourrait bien que l'on rouvre l'enquête et qu'on vous disculpe… Mais il va falloir être patient, ça ne fera pas en quelques jours.

Raphael hocha lentement la tête et lorsqu'il le vit ranger ses papiers comprit que l'entretien touchait à sa fin. Il le remercia et se serrèrent la main, puis l'avocat quitta le bâtiment en pensant à Mitchie. Il n'était pas certain que cette tâche supplémentaire soit salvatrice pour la jeune femme et il décida de lui cacher ce point.

…

De son côté, quand la brunette n'essayait pas de sortir son frère de prison, elle donnait des cours sur l'image de soi, comment la protéger et comment apprendre à se connaître. Seulement la jeune femme avait beaucoup de mal à rester calme quand elle sortait de ses ateliers. Seul l'innocence de son frère lui permettait de tenir debout. Elle ignorait quand il serait libre mais elle n'avait aucun doute sur ce point.

« - Mademoiselle Torrès, l'appela-t-on alors qu'elle allait monter sur son scooter.

« - Oui… Emily c'est ça ?

« - En effet, sourit-elle. Bonjour. Comment allez-vous ?

« - Très bien, mentit-elle par habitude. Et vous ?

« - Disons que je mens mieux que vous. Et je sais de Shane que vous êtes fatiguée de tout ça, résuma-t-elle. Vous êtes libre aujourd'hui ?

« - Et bien, je dois aller voir ma mère, c'est le jour de la visite hebdomadaire, et après je file voir mon frère. Et en toute logique, je passe la soirée avec votre ami à continuer d'éplucher les pistes que l'on a. Pourquoi ?

« - Vous croyez que vous pourriez différer l'épluchage de piste à demain ? J'aimerai vous inviter à boire un café. Ou peut-être même manger.

« - Et bien, il faut…

Elle fut interrompue par son portable et elle décrocha en sourcillant. Que lui voulait Shane ?

« - Allo ? _Mitchie, c'est Shane_, dit-il bêtement. _Je voulais vous prévenir que ma mère vient de débarquer et m'a convoqué à une réunion de famille. J'ignore quand je serai libre. On peut remettre notre rendez-vous à demain dix-huit heures ? Je vous invite à dîner pour me faire pardonner._ Et bien… J'allais justement vous appeler pour différer également. J'ai besoin d'un break et on vient de m'inviter à passer la soirée entre filles, résuma-t-elle. _J'ai du bol alors_, rit-il. _Demain dix-huit heures ?_ Très bien. Venez à la maison, je ferai le repas. _Nous verrons…_ Shane es-tu prêt ? _J'arrive maman_, soupira-t-il. _Bien je vous laisse. A demain. Bonne soirée à vous. _Merci de même, sourit-elle avant de raccrocher. Comme je le disais, il faut que je prévienne maître Gray mais comme il vient de différer, c'est d'accord.

« - Vous serez libre à quelle heure ?

« - Pas avant dix-neuf heures malheureusement.

« - Dans ce cas, retrouvez-moi à vingt heures à l'Urth Caffe.

Elle acquiesça et monta sur son scooter pendant que la jeune rouquine prenait son portable. « _T'avais raison, elle a besoin d'une pause. Je passe la soirée avec elle. Love_. » Elle envoya le message à son copain puis remonta en voiture tout en se demandant quel métier exerçait la jeune femme exactement.

Quand la brunette arriva devant l'établissement de santé, elle soupira longuement. Se garant, elle mit l'antivol puis entra, se dirigeant directement à l'accueil où elle signala sa présence. Deux minutes plus tard, un infirmier la rejoignit.

« - Bonsoir mademoiselle Torrès. Comment allez-vous ?

« - Un peu fatiguée. Comment va-t-elle ?

« - Son état est stationnaire. Elle a complètement perdu la notion des jours mais sait que vous venez aujourd'hui, assura-t-il en amicalement.

La brunette sourit puis le suivit dans les couloirs jusqu'au jardin où elle la vit. Assise sur un banc, elle semblait prendre le soleil. Un léger sourire flottait sur son visage lui donnant l'air reposé et serein. « Ce que j'aimerai être dans son cas, songea-t-elle machinalement. »

« - Bonjour maman. Tu vas bien, dit-elle gaiement en s'approchant.

« - Hey ma belle. Tu as l'air fatiguée. Tu dors la nuit ?

« - Oui, assura-t-elle, mais j'ai deux fois plus de travail ces temps-ci. Je suis une des seules conseillères en image qui donne des cours en dehors des conseils en boutique… Ça m'épuise à force, mentit-elle.

« - Ton patron devrait t'augmenter.

« - Je lui soumettrais ta brillante idée… Tu sais je suis passée à ton service traiteur hier. Annie s'occupe bien de ton affaire le temps que tu te reposes mais elle m'a demandé de vérifier la compta… Et je n'y connais rien. Est-ce que ça t'ennuie si j'engage un comptable pour le faire à ma place ?

« - Dis à Annie que j'ai confiance en elle, elle se débrouille très bien. Comment va ton frère ?

« - Très bien. Il est… Il a un nouveau compagnon de chambre, soupira-t-elle. Un petit voleur qui voulait impressionner sa copine en commettant un cass' pour lui offrir une bague en diamant, je crois, résuma-t-elle de tout ce que lui avait parlé Raphael.

« - C'est bien, dit-elle avec un calme presque inquiétant. Et Luke ? Tu as de ses nouvelles ?

« - Non et je n'en attends pas. Il s'est conduit comme un imbécile, je ne veux plus le revoir !

« - Tu n'as personne dans ta vie ?

« - Si, mentit-elle. Il s'appelle Shane. C'est un garçon formidable. Il est avocat et en ce moment il démarche des cabinets pour pouvoir travailler. Il ne se sent pas encore assez sûr de lui pour ouvrir son propre cabinet mais c'est son but, inventa-t-elle. On s'est rencontré la semaine dernière, ce n'est pas encore le grand amour, mais j'aime sa compagnie.

De toute ce qu'elle venait de raconter, seule sa dernière phrase était vraie. Elle aimait passer du temps avec lui, il avait un esprit d'analyse incroyable et un humour un peu noir mais qui la faisait rire. « Et son côté, charmeur n'est pas pour me déplaire, songea-t-elle en pensant à lui. » Se reprenant, elle raconta à sa mère qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés après un cours qu'elle donnait. Cours auquel il n'avait pas assisté mais il était venu chercher sa sœur qui elle avait assisté à la séance. Connie se montrant curieuse, elle continua son mensonge et lorsque la visite s'acheva, elle embrassa sa joue et lui promit de revenir la semaine suivante avec d'autres infos sur cette idylle. L'infirmier la raccompagna et elle en profita pour lui demander comment ils avaient fait pour plonger sa mère dans cet état de béatitude.

« - Elle est sous antidépresseurs et voit un psychiatre chaque jour mais elle ne s'ouvre pas à lui. Elle reste muette durant toute l'heure, ou alors parle des tableaux des couloirs.

« - Très bien, soupira-t-elle en se massant ses tempes exténuée.

« - Vous semblez fatiguée, nota-t-il.

« - Je le suis, admit-elle ne trouvant plus la force de mentir.

« - Prenez soin de vous mademoiselle, c'est très important. Peut-être même plus que de prendre soin de votre famille, dit-il en connaissant le drame qu'elle vivait.

« - J'essaie, assura-t-elle. Merci en tout cas. De me tenir au courant. Si jamais son état change, prévenez-moi !

Il le lui assura puis elle quitta l'établissement, au profit d'un autre. Quand elle arriva devant la prison, elle soupira longuement et s'assura qu'elle avait tout ce que lui avait demandé son frère puis entra. Comme souvent, elle fit contrôler chaque objet, puis rejoignit les parloirs, nerveuse.

« - Salut sœurette.

« - Salut Raph', comment tu vas ?

« - Comme d'habitude. Et toi ?

« - Je suis à plat, dit-elle simplement. J'ai été voir maman aujourd'hui. Après deux ateliers beauté. Je ne rêve que d'une chose c'est dormir !

« - Alors file et va te coucher. Tu viendras demain !

« - Non trop tard. Et puis j'ai un dîner de prévu ce soir donc… Je reste. Et je t'ai apporté ce que tu m'as demandé. Même si je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu voulais une cartouche de cigarette puisque tu ne fumes pas mais bon.

« - Un nouveau détenu casse les dents de tous ceux qui lui payent pas une cartouche… Et je tiens à mes dents.

« - Ok, je comprends. Tiens au fait, le gobelet de café de Starbuck que tu m'as demandé.

Raphael regarda le gobelet encore chaud et le prit pour en boire une gorgée. Il soupira en sentant le liquide couler dans sa gorge et remercia sa sœur. Il n'était pas un grand amateur de café mais celui qui était servi à cafétéria était à vomir et il éprouvait le besoin d'en boire un bon. Il sourit en voyant le carnet de timbre, ainsi que les adresses dont il avait besoin.

« - Tu as déjà rencontré ton avocat ou non, lui demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« - Il est venu après le déjeuner. Il a l'air un peu jeune, non ?

« - Il est sorti major de sa promotion avec un an d'avance. Il a suivi deux cursus en même temps et il va bientôt être engagé chez Barney et Associés. Rassure-toi il est plus que compétent. Et en plus, il croit en ton innocence !

« - Ou alors il a un crush sur ma sœur et ferait n'importe quoi pour l'impressionner ?

« - Et bien vu qu'il sort avec une fille adorable, je pense qu'il est plutôt convaincu de ton innocence mais tu n'auras qu'à lui poser la question à sa prochaine visite, rit-elle. Ce qui me rappelle qu'il ne faudra jamais que maman le rencontre.

Devant l'air perplexe de son frère, elle entreprit de lui raconter le conte de fée qu'elle avait raconté à Connie, dans le but de la rassurer, puis se promit de prévenir Emily également afin qu'elle ne soit pas surprise si l'histoire revenait aux oreilles du jeune avocat et qu'il la lui racontait.

La visite durant encore plusieurs minutes puis Mitchie lui dit au revoir. Elle lui promit de revenir rapidement, et il lui rendit « Guerre et Paix » qu'il avait fini dans la journée.

Quand elle quitta le bâtiment, elle nota que dix-neuf heures était largement passé et renonça à se changer. Elle rejoignit rapidement le lieu de rendez-vous avec quelques minutes d'avance. S'installant à une table, elle commanda un grand coca frais qu'elle but lentement en profitant du calme relatif qui régnait dans la salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, Emily lui fit face.

« - Vous m'attendez depuis longtemps ?

« - Cinq minutes à peu près, sourit Mitchie… Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez proposé ce rendez-vous ? Pour mettre les points sur les I à propos de votre copain ?

« - Non, Shane est très fidèle, je lui fais entièrement confiance. Mais quand on s'est vu l'autre fois, vous sembliez sur le point d'étrangler quelqu'un du coup j'ai décidé de vous obliger à prendre une soirée sans toute cette histoire.

« - Alors pourquoi cette petite scène de jalousie ? Pour me prévenir qu'il n'était pas libre ?

« - Et bien… Oui, rit-elle. Non mais vous l'avez regardé ? Je ne suis pas idiote je sais que beaucoup de femmes lui tournent autour donc…

« - Je comprends… Et avant que vous ne l'appreniez par quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai quelque chose à vous confier. Quitte à ce que ça achève cette soirée, dit-elle.

Comme elle semblait curieuse, la brunette lui raconta le mensonge éhonté qu'elle avait raconté à sa mère, et l'expliqua en résumant que celle-ci était en cure de repos et qu'elle avait simplement besoin d'être rassurer.

« - Mais j'en ai parlé à mon frère, qui risque d'en parler à son avocat et je préférais vous donner la version de base avant qu'elle n'arrive déformée à vos oreilles.

« - C'est gentil… Un peu romanesque votre rencontre, sourit-elle. Mais ça serait effectivement le genre de Shane, admit-elle. Je pense que je vais lui raconter la première, il devrait aimer votre conte de fée, enfin je veux dire votre…

« - Non, non appelez ça un conte de fée, l'interrompit Mitchie amusée. C'est un bon résumé. Mais rassurez-vous, je ne vois en Shane que l'avocat qui aidera mon frère à être libre.

La jeune femme acquiesça et cette mise à plat étant faite, elles passèrent le repas à discuter, faisant doucement connaissance. Emily lui raconta comment elle avait rencontré Shane à l'époque où il vivait en colocation avec des camarades de cours. Ils s'étaient rencontré sur le palier puisqu'ils étaient voisins et était rapidement devenu inséparable. Elle étudiait pour devenir médecin sans frontière et s'ils savaient tous les deux que leur histoire était vouée à l'échec, ils restaient ensemble, appréciant leur compagnie. Même si aucun d'eux ne voulaient renoncer à leur carrière. Il voulait ouvrir son cabinet à Los Angeles et elle voulait aider le plus de personnes possible dans les pays pauvres. Mitchie lui souhaita bon courage et espéra même pour eux qu'ils réussiraient à trouver un moyen de rester ensemble malgré leur choix de carrière.

« - Peut-être que quand vous aurez un enfant, l'un de vous décidera…

« - Non je ne veux pas d'enfant… Au contraire de Shane, soupira-t-elle. Il veut une fonder une famille parce que la sienne est éclatée. Une sorte de revanche sur la vie.

Mitchie sourit, comprenant parfaitement le jeune homme, avant de regarder la jeune médecin. Quand celle-ci lui avait proposé ce dîner, la brunette avait craint n'avoir rien à lui raconter mais le repas se déroula sans qu'il n'y ait de blanc dans la conversation et quand Emily lui proposa d'aller marcher un peu, elle accepta, voyant là un moyen de continuer cette soirée de repos.

Elle ne rentra chez elle qu'à minuit et soupira en s'allongeant sur son lit. Elle était épuisée mais sa journée lui semblait moins difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. S'asseyant, elle prit son portable afin de régler son réveil et nota qu'elle avait un appel en absence de l'avocat de son frère. Notant qu'il avait pris soin de laisser un message, elle l'écouta en souriant. Même si elle refusait encore de se l'avouer, elle aimait le timbre calme et posé de sa voix.

« - _Aujourd'hui à vingt heures cinquante-huit_. Bonsoir Mitchie, c'est Shane. Je sors enfin de ma réunion, sourit-il, et je pensais à notre rendez-vous de demain. Voulez-vous que j'apporte le dîner ? Plutôt que vous cuisiniez. J'ai toute ma journée ou presque… Écoutez rappelez-moi quand vous aurez ce message. Bonne soirée.

Elle se mordit la lèvre puis décida d'obéir, quitte à le réveiller seulement il répondit à la seconde sonnerie.

« - _Mitchie ?_ Euh oui bonsoir. Je pensais que vous dormiez. Je viens d'avoir votre message et il me laisse perplexe. _Pourquoi donc ? Vous pensez que je ne sais pas cuisiner ?_ Non, je suppose que vous devez savoir cuisiner puisque selon Emily vous avez pris des cours mais… _Vous avez parlé de moi_, rit-il. Non on a évoqué notre seul point commun au départ. _Mais vous avez appris plein de choses sur moi et je ne sais rien sur vous._ Ah… Bah cuisinez mon frère, si vous arrivez à lui tirer les verres du nez, se moqua-t-elle. Bon restons sérieux s'il vous plait, se reprit-elle. Pour le repas, faites comme vous voulez mais prévenez-moi si vous n'avez pas le temps de faire quelque chose. Je cuisinerai un truc rapide. _C'est promis_, dit-il. _Bien je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Si j'en crois Emily vous sembliez au bord de l'épuisement._

Elle rit et confirma ce fait avant de raccrocher en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit… Même si à présent, elle n'avait plus envie de s'endormir. Elle se prépara et entra, tout de même sous son lit. Les yeux clos, elle repensa à lui et dut s'avouer qu'il était mignon. « Il le serait plus s'il était célibataire, songea-t-elle. »

Mitchie dut s'endormir puisque ce fut son réveil qui la sortit du lit. Les yeux pleins de sommeil, elle rejoignit la cuisine et se versa un grand verre de jus d'orange avant de regarder l'heure.

« - Merde, s'exclama-t-elle en voyant l'heure. Pourquoi mon réveil n'a pas sonné plus tôt ?

Lâchant son verre, elle prit une douche éclair et s'attacha les cheveux. Elle n'avait pas le temps de les laver ce matin, elle devait être à son travail dans vingt minutes. Elle enfila rapidement une robe bleu clair à fine bretelles, ajouta un perfecto noir, et enfila les Louboutin bleus avant de quitter la maison de ses parents d'un pas rapide. « Enfin aussi rapide qu'on peut avec des talons de quatre kilomètres, songea-t-elle en regardant son scooter. » N'ayant pas le temps de vider son coffre, elle retira l'antivol et démarra espérant arriver à l'heure.

…

De son côté, Raphael était dans sa cellule et observait le plafond, les mains derrière la tête. Il avait toujours aimé courir à droite à gauche, marcher, sortir, mais depuis trois mois maintenant, il était contraint de tourner en rond dans une cellule de quatre mètres carrés qu'il devait partager avec un codétenu qui passait ses journées à pleurer sur sa copine, qui l'avait quitté quand il s'était fait arrêter.

« - Oh la ferme, soupira-t-il en l'entendant se lamenter sur lui-même. Ta nana t'a quitté, passe à autre chose !

« - Facile à dire la tienne est encore là, renifla le jeune homme.

« - Non la mienne est morte assommée par un chandelier avant d'être assassinée par dix-huit coup de hache !

L'homme le fixa perplexe puis décida de ne plus lui tourner le dos, craignant sans doute de finir comme elle. « Comme si j'avais déjà tué quelqu'un, songea-t-il en se rallongeant. Ok j'ai menacé chaque mec qui a tourné autour de ma sœur mais de là à passer à l'acte, y a encore une marge ! » Il ne put y réfléchir longtemps qu'on vint le prévenir qu'il pouvait aller se balader dans la cour. « Génial, j'ai droit à dix minutes de soleil, songea-t-il ironiquement et las de tout ça. » Néanmoins, il se laissa conduire sagement et fit le tour de la petite cour quelques minutes puis rejoignit la salle de musculation où il porta des haltères. Il avait conscience qu'il n'était pas à l'abri d'une agression surtout que les gardiens ne verraient rien, ne voulant pas intervenir dans les affaires entre prisonniers et si chacun d'eux avait une arme prête à être utiliser, rare étaient ceux qui ouvraient les hostilités. Raphael était à présent habitué aux regards méfiants, aux coups d'œil vers les surveillants pour voir si la voie était libre, aux manches qui dissimulaient des pointes ou des lames. La seule chose qui l'étonnait encore était qu'il n'avait pas encore été agressé. À cause de son procès ? De sa condamnation ? De ce que tous pensaient qu'il avait commis ? Par crainte ? Par respect ? Il ignorait la réponse à chacune de ses questions comme chaque fois, il les mit de côté et concentra sous l'effort. Il nota rapidement que Don venait d'arriver et il soupira mentalement. Depuis qu'il lui avait fourni sa cartouche de cigarette, il savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre de lui mais il éprouvait un certain malaise quand il était dans la même pièce que lui. Pourtant il continua de faire travailler ses muscles jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise que son temps était terminé.

Fatigué, il rentra dans la cellule et se réinstalla sur sa couchette pour penser à sa vie. Mitchie avait beau croire qu'il ne finirait pas sa vie dans cette cellule sordide, lui en était moins sûr. A ces yeux, sa vie allait se résumer à quelques heures par semaine passées dans la cour à prendre le soleil ou à faire de la musculation, et le reste de son temps à lire allongé dans son lit ou à imaginer une vie qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre. À présent, il regrettait toutes ces fois où il avait préféré rester chez lui plutôt que sortir. Même aller au cinéma pour entendre des filles glousser à chaque acteur torse nu lui manquait. Se balader dans une rue bondée, entendre les ronronnements de moteurs des voitures, voir ces personnes pressées courir pour ne pas rater leur train ou leur avion. C'était ces petits riens qui donnent un sens à la vie, qui lui manquait le plus. Sentir l'odeur du pain chaud en passant devant une boulangerie, voir un couple d'amoureux s'embrasser au détour d'une rue ou d'un rayon de magasin. Le sourire franc de sa sœur quand il lui demandait de chanter pour lui, ou entendre son rire quand il lui racontait ses mésaventures sentimentales. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'annonce d'une visite pour lui. Il quitta sa couchette et rejoignit les parloirs songeant que sa sœur était à nouveau là. Mais ce fut une autre personne face à lui. Quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir.

« - Bonjour Raphael, dit-il calmement.

« - Monsieur Johnson ? Que voulez-vous ?

…

Inconsciente du visiteur de son frère, Mitchie rentra chez elle, en soupirant longuement. Théoriquement, elle devait encore aller emprunter quelques livres à la bibliothèque pour son frère mais elle était lessivée. Elle se fit une note mentale d'y passer demain avant la visite puis se regarda dans le miroir. Les yeux cernés de fatigue et les traits tirés, elle ne ressemblait pas à une jeune femme heureuse.

« - Bon… Une douche ? Ou une sieste ? Va pour une sieste, se décida-t-elle après avoir bâillée.

Verrouillant la porte d'entrée, elle rejoignit son salon et s'allongea en réglant son réveil pour qu'il sonne à dix-huit heures. Fermant les yeux, elle prit un coussin et la serra contre elle pour se donner l'illusion de ne pas être seule. Sa fatigue eut raison d'elle quelques minutes plus tard, à peine. Ce fut la sonnette qui la sortit d'un rêve où elle portait poêle à frire comme unique vêtement et dansait devant Shane qui semblait plus intéressé par la partie de dame qu'il jouait contre un poney appelé Zirgouflex, que par elle se tortillant pour lui. « Mon Dieu, la folie me guette, songea-t-elle en se levant. » Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle vérifia qu'elle avait toujours sa robe bleue et alla ouvrir avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant l'avocat de son frère se garer.

« - Bonsoir, je dérange, peut-être, demanda-t-il en voyant son teint brouillon.

« - Non… Je me suis assoupie une petite heure… Enfin y a deux heures quoi, marmonna-t-elle. Mon portable a du oublier de me réveiller. Je suis désolée je n'ai rien préparé ni…

« - Aucun problème. J'ai apporté le dossier complet, dit-il en montrant sa sacoche, ainsi que de quoi manger tranquillement. Je n'ai qu'à faire réchauffer le tout et ça sera bon.

« - Ok allons manger en feuilletant le dossier… J'aurais quand même préféré avoir le temps de prendre une vraie douche, soupira-t-elle en le guidant jusqu'à la cuisine.

« - J'ai une idée, sourit-il. Je réchauffe le dîner et pendant ce temps, vous vous accordez une vraie douche, proposa-t-il en posant sa mallette au sol.

« - Faites gaffe maître, je suis à deux doigts d'accepter.

« - Allez-y, faites-vous plaisir. Et s'il me manque quelque chose je fouille pour trouver, ne vous inquiétez pas… Et appelez-moi Shane. Je ne suis pas votre avocat après tout.

Mitchie le regarda quelques minutes puis soupira. Ce soir, elle n'avait pas envie de se creuser la tête, elle accepta donc de l'appeler par son prénom puis monta prendre sa douche en le prévenant qu'elle n'en aurait pas pour longtemps. Il sourit et lui proposa de prendre quelques minutes supplémentaires pour se relaxer si bien qu'elle décida de se faire un soin capillaire qui lui prit cinq minutes de plus. Quand ce fut bon, elle songea à s'habiller proprement puis soupira. Elle ne souhaitait pas plaire au jeune homme, juste être à l'aise. Elle enfila un tee-shirt qui avait appartenu à son père, et qui vantait les mérites d'une vie sexuelle saine, ajouta un caleçon noir, des guêtres puis, une serviette enroulée sur sa tête, rejoignit la cuisine.

« - Déjà de ret… Charmante tenue, dit-il en regardant le message de son tee-shirt.

« - C'est la première fois que j'entends ça. Habituellement Raph' me rappelle que ce tee-shirt me fait ressembler à une lampe et qu'il ne me manque qu'un abat-jour sur la tête.

« - Une lampe, demanda-t-il perplexe.

« - Je n'ai pas encore compris non plus je vous rassure, sourit-elle. Besoin d'aide ? Ça sent rudement bon.

« - Merci et non ce n'est pas utile. C'est presque prêt.

Comme il continuait de la fixer amusée, elle sourcilla et observa son pyjama. À ce moment-là seulement elle nota la phrase. « La masturbation n'est pas un crime » et déglutit.

« - Euh désolée mon père avait un humour très… Particulier, expliqua-t-elle les joues rouges.

« - Aucun problème… Alors vous préférez manger d'abord et travailler ensuite ? Les deux ensembles ? Ou manger, enlever votre turban, dit-il en désignant la serviette qu'elle avait sur la tête.

Elle haussa les épaules incertaine et le four sonna, sortant le jeune homme de sa contemplation puisqu'il ne cessait de la regarder. Elle en profita pour libérer ses cheveux qu'elle coiffa sommairement puis posa la serviette sur le lave-vaisselle. Pendant ce temps il sortit la moussaka qu'il avait faite puis alla la déposer sur la table qu'il avait sommairement dressé.

« - Dis donc… Je vais vous proposer de vivre en colocation, dit-elle sans réfléchir. En plus de cuisiner vous savez mettre une table, c'est plus que mon frère.

« - Que veux-tu je suis un homme plein de ressources… Euh excusez-moi pour le tutoiement, ça m'a échappé.

« - Non, je… Si on doit s'appeler par nos prénoms… Autant se tutoyer non ?

« - Volontiers, Mitchie.

Elle sourit et ils s'assirent. Seulement ils n'eurent bientôt rien à dire et un silence désagréable s'installa. Le jeune homme grimaça en s'en apercevant et songea à parler d'Emily puis renonça. Pourtant, hormis l'affaire dont il s'occupait, elle était leur seule point commun.

« - Je… Vous vous êtes décidé finalement ?

« - Décidé pour ?

« - Pour vos tarifs, demanda la jeune femme. Vous aviez dit que vous vous décideriez lorsque vous auriez rencontré Raphael… Et si j'en…

« - Et si on décidait de parler travail après dîner ?

« - Si vous voulez mais…

« - Tu.

« - Tu ?… Oh oui on se tutoie, j'avais oublié. Désolée. Oui donc, vous… Tu, se reprit-elle sous son regard amusé, as une idée de… Bah de conversation… Oh c'est bizarre de vous tutoyer. Te tutoyer.

« - J'imagine, sourit-il. Et pour répondre à ta question, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre, admit-il. Enfin bref, non je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée, j'étais même en pleine recherche.

« - D'accord… Je te laisse chercher alors ?

« - Tu peux aussi me lister tous les sujets abordés hier avec Emily ?

« - Ouais non, c'est du domaine du privé, sourit-elle. Mais c'est une fille charmante.

« - Je sais. On est ensemble depuis cinq ans. Par intermittence.

« - Et ça vous convient ? À tous les deux hein !

« - Honnêtement non. Mais Je refuse d'arrêter ma carrière et elle aussi. Notre histoire est vouée à l'échec mais je suis un grand romantique, j'espère toujours qu'elle acceptera qu'on fonde une famille. Qui sait, peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle acceptera.

« - Aucune chance, rit-elle. Emily a été très claire à ce sujet hier soir… Quand j'ai appris que vous, tu voulais des enfants et pas elle, j'ai tenté d'intercéder en votre faveur, ta faveur mais elle a été plus que…

« - J'imagine qu'elle a su se montrer persuasive ?

« - Si je vous connaissais mieux, j'aurais utilisé le terme « extrême »… Je peux te poser une question ?

« - Je t'en prie, dit-il en lui faisant un geste de la main.

« - Si tu sais qu'elle ne voudra jamais d'enfant alors que toi si… Pourquoi vous restez ensemble ?

« - Cette histoire nous ait confortable, je suppose. Du moins pour moi. Tu sais les mecs n'ont pas… Disons que c'est appréciable d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie mais qu'elle soit collée à nous l'est nettement moins. En restant avec Emily, j'ai les meilleurs côtés.

« - Mais ça ne vous, te manque pas ? De dormir avec elle ou de pouvoir l'emmener au ciné ou au zoo, quand tu en as envie, je veux dire.

« - Si, admit-il en soupirant… Mais je refuse de lui demander de tout laisser pour moi. Je sais que de mon côté, j'en serai incapable.

« - Si elle est vraiment amoureuse…

« - Non, rit-il. On est bien ensemble, c'est vrai mais il n'y a longtemps qu'il n'y a plus grand-chose entre nous.

En l'entendant, Mitchie releva la tête et l'observa. Il avait terminé son assiette et regardait droit devant lui, sans vraiment voir. Il semblait pensif et elle se demanda de quoi était faite ses pensées, seulement lorsqu'il revint à lui, il lui proposa de manger le dessert tout en commençant à travailler, ce qu'elle accepta. Elle débarrassa et lava la table tandis qu'il remplissait deux coupes à glace de mousse au chocolat qu'il avait fait lui-même, puis ils s'installèrent.

Shane parla plusieurs minutes lui relatant sa conversation avec Raphael puis ses recherches personnelles pour trouver la trace des rendez-vous du jeune homme, avant de lui annoncer que Ray Johnson avait un mobile de plus en plus fort à mesure de ses avancées.

« - Alors on peut rouvrir l'enquête ?

« - Et bien non. Je pense que la police a déjà dû chercher de ce côté. Je vais cependant continuer d'écumer les cabinets d'avocats. Avec un peu de chance l'un d'entre eux aura d'abord reçu ton frère et Kate. Si c'est le cas et qu'il accepte de nous révéler le but de ce rendez-vous, ce qui risque de ne pas être simple à cause du secret professionnel, on aura peut-être une chance d'avoir de quoi rouvrir le dossier.

« - Tu sais… Je me suis souvent demandé qui ça pouvait être. Puisqu'il est sûr que ce n'est pas Raphael.

« - Et bien à vu de nez, je tablerai sur l'agent qui a l'air d'avoir un bon mobile… Ou peut-être une des personnes de son entourage professionnel.

« - Pourquoi l'univers pro uniquement ?

« - Et bien ses amies étaient toutes des mannequins moins bien payées selon le dossier. Elles avaient donc tout intérêt à ce que Kate arrête. Je pense également qu'elle avait les meilleurs contrats mais je dois encore me renseigner sur ce point. Quant à ses amis hommes… La plupart sont d'anciens amants. Sans intérêt.

« - Je vois. Tu veux que je me renseigne auprès des amies de Kate ?

« - Pourquoi tu crois qu'elles ne vont pas me parler ?

« - Oh si. Il te suffira de faire du mal à ta relation avec Emily en flirtant avec ces filles. T'es plutôt mignon, tu n'auras aucun mal à les mettre dans ta poche.

« - Mouais… Et comment comptais-tu t'y prendre ?

« - Et bien, pour avoir souvent rencontré Joan la meilleure amie de Kate, je sais qu'elles adoraient Raph'. Je n'aurais qu'à leur expliquer que je cherche à prouver qu'il est innocent. Je suis sa sœur et moins jolie qu'elles, elles ne se sentiront pas menacées par moi.

« - Je n'ai pas encore rencontré de mannequin mais je suis certain que t'es assez mignonne pour te faire passer pour l'une d'entre elle.

« - Je ne miserai pas là-dessus… Et je n'ai pas envie de faire de mon physique, l'attrait principal de ma carrière.

« - Et en quoi ça consiste le métier de conseillère en image alors ?

« - En gros, je donne des conseils pour les personnes en mal d'estime de soi. Des petits exercices comme se dire chaque jour, en se regardant vraiment dans un miroir « tu es beau ou belle ». C'est un bon booster de confiance en soi. Je travaille principalement sur des ateliers visant à aider les jeunes. C'est en plusieurs étapes. Le premier, celui que j'ai terminé hier, c'est la mise en confiance. Je leur ai parlé des ateliers, du comment ça allait se dérouler et on a fait connaissance. La semaine prochaine, ça sera un atelier coiffure maquillage pour ceux celles qui le souhaitent. Il y aura également un atelier conseil en même temps pour les problèmes persos, avec esthéticienne, coiffeuse, et j'en passe.

« - Donc tu organises des ateliers sur le thème de la beauté physique ?

« - Non pas que ça. C'est la première phase. Je fais également intervenir des stylistes, pour le style vestimentaire. Apprendre aux jeunes à comment s'habiller en fonction de leur morphologie et de leur colorimétrie, au lieu de suivre bêtement une mode qui ne leur convient pas forcément. Puis il y a la seconde phase qui est plus psychologique avec des mini ateliers sur l'image de soi. Comme comment réagir face à une remarque blessante, quelles sont les meilleures armes qu'on possède. Ce genre de chose quoi.

« - C'est passionnant ! Quand j'aurais des enfants, je les obligerai à suivre vos ateliers. Tes ateliers, se reprit-il.

Ils étaient côtes à côtes, devant les pièces du dossier qu'il avait, pourtant ils ne les regardaient plus, puisqu'ils se fixaient. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, toutes sortes d'idées plus ou moins louables passèrent dans l'esprit du jeune homme avant qu'il ne secoue la tête pour les en chasser. La seconde suivante, il reprit pied au dossier et ils continuèrent leur conversation, visant à faire une liste probable des suspects, jusqu'à minuit heure où elle commença à bâiller.

« - On continuera demain. Tu as l'air fatiguée.

« - En effet, j'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts mais paradoxalement… Je m'en veux de pouvoir vivre une vie quasiment normale alors que mon frère non.

« - Et tu voudrais te jeter à corps perdu dans le dossier pour que ça aille plus vite ?

« - T'as tout compris, soupira-t-elle… Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

« - Je t'écoute, dit-il en commençant à ranger les documents.

« - A quoi pensais-tu ? Toute la soirée, tu as eu des absences, quand on évoquait ta relation avec Emily principalement ?

« - C'est effectivement indiscret… Et personnel.

« - A ce point ?

« - Et bien… Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat, sourit-il en la regardant.

À nouveau, ils cessèrent leurs activités pour se fixer longuement puis il se pencha lentement. Il la vit très nettement retenir sa respiration et sourit doucement avant de déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue où il resta plus que nécessaire. Quand il s'éloigna, il l'entendit reprendre son souffle puis elle chuchota :

« - Pourquoi ce baiser ?

« - Par respect pour Emily, avoua-t-il sur le même ton. Si notre relation était plus claire… Je crois bien que j'aurais visé ta bouche.

« - Plus claire dans le sens, si elle n'était pas aux États-Unis ? Ou si tu étais célibataire ?

« - Si j'étais célibataire… Tu as la vocation d'un flic, tu sais ? Et le regard d'une icône.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux en rougissant devant ce flirt qui devenait moins innocent à mesure des rencontres. Elle resta ainsi le temps de se reprendre puis le regarda à nouveau.

« - Tu sais, j'ignore si tu en as déjà parlé, mais il existe une chose appelé la solidarité féminine.

« - J'en ai effectivement entendu parler. Pourquoi ?

« - Parce que si je ne suis pas la meilleure amie d'Emily, je reste une fille qui a des principes dont deux qui te concernent actuellement. Le premier étant que je ne touche jamais à un garçon qui n'est pas célibataire.

« - J'en prends grande note. Et le second principe qui me concerne ?

« - Est que je me sens obligée de rapporter tout acte, ou flirt d'un gars à sa copine qui le croit fidèle. Comme c'est le cas avec Emily qui assure avoir toute confiance en toi.

« - Et pour cause. En cinq ans, je n'ai pas embrassé une seule autre fille. Mon seul écart a été cette remarque sur tes yeux, il y a quelques minutes.

« - Et je dois te croire parce que ?

« - Parce que tu as le choix de me croire ou non. Dans tous les cas, je garde l'affaire de ton frère… Dont je m'occupe gratuitement.

« - Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

« - Parce qu'officiellement, je ne suis pas avocat, puisque je ne travaille pour aucun cabinet et que je n'ai pas de bureau à proprement parlé. Mais cela mademoiselle, ne doit pas entrer en compte dans ta réflexion pour savoir si je suis ou non une personne digne de confiance.

« - D'accord. Comme l'a dit mon mentor, je vais réserver mon jugement.

« - Voilà une phrase qui me parle, sauf que Simba dit « Pour l'heure je réserve mon jugement. »

« - Monsieur connait ses classiques à ce que je vois ?

« - Monsieur est un grand fan de l'entreprise Disney… Et tu as cité mon préféré.

Il sourit et se pencha à nouveau vers elle pour embrasser sa joue rapidement.

« - Je vais te laisser Mitchie. A demain.

La jeune femme regarda la table et nota que toutes les pièces du dossier avait disparu. Elle sourit et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte qu'elle verrouilla avant de monter se coucher.

…

Quand Raphael ouvrit les yeux, il se souvint aussitôt de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Ray Johnson. Naturellement, elle n'avait pas été enregistrée, à son grand désarroi. Il se fit une note mentale d'en parler à sa sœur puis se leva pour rejoindre la cantine où il prit son petit-déjeuner sans parler à personne. Il avait conscience que, pour sa sécurité, se lier avec d'autres détenus, plus forts, serait un plus pour lui seulement, il ne voulait pas avoir ce genre d'alliance. Un nouveau se mit face à lui et lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de loucher sur son repas, seulement comme souvent, Raphael se contenta de faire comme s'il ne voyait rien et lorsqu'il eut terminé, retourna dans sa cellule d'un pas tranquille.

Il y resta jusqu'à la visite de sa sœur qu'il rejoignit au parloir.

« - Hey t'as une meilleure mine aujourd'hui, commenta-t-il en voyant son regard pétillant.

« - J'ai passé une soirée agréable. En fait deux, admit-elle. Une avec ton avocat et une avec sa petite amie.

« - Elle va devenir ta nouvelle meilleure amie ?

« - Non, mais une amie ça serait plausible. Et toi alors ? Quoi de neuf ?

« - Rien. Mon coloc' qui vient d'apprendre la raison de ma présence ici refuse dorénavant de me tourner le dos et a demandé à changer de cellule.

« - Il a peur de finir hacher menu ?

« - Visiblement. Je vais pouvoir le faire se faire dessus, si je m'emmerde.

« - Très drôle.

« - Ouais… Au fait, tu sais quand maître Gray doit revenir ? Il faut que je lui parle d'un point ?

« - Et bien, je…

Ils furent interrompus par la porte qui s'ouvrit côté visiteur et ils sourcillèrent en voyant le jeune avocat arriver. Celui-ci arqua un sourcil en les voyant et rougit légèrement en croisant le regard pétillant de la jeune femme. « Bon tâchons de rester professionnel, songea-t-il en les rejoignant. »

« - Monsieur Michels, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

« - Maître. J'ignorais que vous deviez venir.

« - J'avais des infos à vous communiquer. Tout comme vous, si j'en crois le communiqué des visites au parloir qu'on vient de me transmettre.

« - Je demandais justement à Mitchie si elle savait quand vous viendriez me voir afin que je vous parle de la visite de Johnson.

« - Johnson ? L'agent de Kate ? Que te voulait-il, demanda la jeune femme surprise.

« - La routine. Me rappeler que j'avais commis, selon lui, un horrible meurtre. Que je devrai brûler en enfer pour cet acte barbare… Et me rappeler que j'avais plutôt intérêt à oublier l'idée d'être libre un jour.

« - Il t'a menacé ? Sérieusement ?

Raphael regarda sa sœur longuement, sans même la voir. En réalité, il repensait surtout à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu. Malgré l'intensité de celle-ci, elle avait été des plus brèves.

_Flash-back_

_« - Bonjour Raphael, dit-il calmement._

_« - Monsieur Johnson ? Que voulez-vous ?_

_« - Vous parler. Vous demander si vous arrivez à dormir la nuit ? Et comment vous faites ?_

_« - Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à Kate et vous le savez très bien. On se disputait et c'était parfois violent mais on n'allait plus loin que les mots._

_« - Ah oui ? Pourtant, il me semble vous avoir déjà vu la frapper dans mon bureau._

_« - Non j'ai frappé sur votre bureau parce que vous l'exploitiez ! Et vous le savez très bien, grogna-t-il._

_« - Dites-vous que dans votre situation, il vaut mieux que l'on croit que c'est vous qui la frappiez ! D'ailleurs, cessez de remuer ciel et terre pour vous faire libérer. Ici vous êtes en sécurité… Ce n'est pas le cas en dehors de ces murs !_

_« - C'est une menace ?_

_« - Parfaitement ! Reste ici et dis à ton avocat que tu abandonnes les démarches !_

_Sur ces mots, il se leva et quitta le parloir d'un pas rapide, laissant le jeune homme plus que perplexe._

_Fin du flash-back_

« - Ah oui en effet, la menace est claire, soupira Shane en résumant ce que son client venait de dire. Cette conversation a-t-elle été enregistrée ?

« - Non. Je me suis renseigné dès qu'il est parti.

Une nouvelle fois, il nota l'information sur son bloc-notes puis lui relata les avancés qu'ils avaient faites depuis sa dernière visite. Seulement Raphael ne fut pas très attentif, puisqu'il était surtout occupé à observer sa sœur agir. Elle avait troqué son regard pétillant pour un plus sage et une attitude discrète. Il trouva ça étrange et se fit une note mentale de lui parler lorsqu'ils seraient seuls.

« - Avez-vous compris ?

« - Pardon ? Désolé j'étais ailleurs.

« - Je vous expliquais simplement que j'allais demander à ce que toutes vos conversations au parloir, ou téléphone soient enregistrées. Vous n'aurez probablement plus de vie privée, ou la sensation de ne plus en avoir, mais au moins nous aurons des preuves de ce qu'il fait.

« - Et qui écoutera ces conversations ?

« - Le directeur de la prison, mais on peut demander à ce que ce soit une personne en particulier. Comme moi ou votre sœur.

« - Oh. Euh oui d'accord. Je peux choisir qui écoutera ?

« - On peut en faire la demande auprès du juge d'instruction qui aura naturellement un droit d'écoute de chacune de vos conversations sans votre accord… On peut également demander à ce que seules les conversations avec votre sœur ne soient pas enregistrées mais… C'est mieux de simplifier en disant 'tout ou rien'. À vous de voir.

« - Ce serait idiot, intervint Mitchie calmement. Je veux dire, vous apprenez qu'un type que vous avez envoyé en prison fait les démarches pour prouver son innocence, vous allez aller le menacer une fois en prison, histoire de lui faire peur, mais pas deux fois. Ne serait-ce que pour éviter toutes traces ! Sans compter qu'il est loin d'être stupide, il doit savoir que les conversations peuvent être enregistrées, c'est expliqué dans le guide du détenu, disponible sur internet… Quoi, demanda-t-elle quand ils la fixèrent étonnés.

« - Que mon avocat sache tout ça, je le conçois c'est lié à son métier. Quant à la brochure je le sais, pour l'avoir lu mais toi, comment sais-tu tout ça ?

« - Parce qu'à l'air de l'informatique mon cher on trouve tout sur internet. J'étais curieuse, je voulais savoir comment allait se passer ta vie ici, j'ai tapé des mots clés et je lui tombée sur un site très détaillé où tu peux avoir un tas d'infos. Notamment télécharger le guide de vie en détention. Et je te rappelle que j'ai appris à jouer de la guitare grâce à internet.

« - Tu joues, demanda Shane étonné.

« - Oui à l'occasion.

À ce moment-là ils décrochèrent tous deux de l'entretien pour se fixer, comme la veille sous le regard curieux de Raphael. En les voyant, il comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait et soupira mentalement. Son affaire allait être repoussée. « Et il n'est même pas célibataire, se souvint-il. » Il n'eut donc aucun scrupule à se racler la gorge et prit même un certain plaisir en les voyant rougir, furieusement pour sa sœur quand elle croisa son regard. Le jeune avocat se reprit et lui annonça les démarches qu'il allait faire dans la semaine puis les laissa.

« - A moins de grosses avancés, nous nous reverrons la semaine prochaine, dit-il à son client. Mitchie, je te tiens au courant des rendez-vous.

« - Je transmettrai les infos, sourit-elle. Je passe trois fois par semaine.

« - J'en prends grande note.

« - Alors, vous vous tutoyez, demanda Raphael quand ils furent seuls.

« - Depuis hier… C'est de ça que je te parlais avant son arrivée. Il est venu hier pour me résumer ce qu'il t'a dit aujourd'hui et on a continué nos recherches. Et on s'est aperçu que c'était plus agréable de se tutoyer et de s'appeler par nos prénoms. Ça rend les recherches plus conviviales.

« - N'oublie pas qu'il n'est pas célibataire.

« - Je le sais, ne t'en fais pas. Tout comme je connais sa copine, une jeune femme adorable qui est médecin sans frontières. Enfin bref. Je t'ai apporté le livre que tu m'as demandé, le voilà, dit-elle en lui donnant un sac. Il y a également du linge propre, des bouquins que tu lis souvent, et deux-trois babioles autorisées par le règlement qui te seront utiles.

« - Merci frangine. Oh tu sais ce que je voudrais que tu me ramènes ?

« - Bah non. Tant que tu ne me le dis pas… Je ne peux pas savoir, tu sais.

« - De quoi peindre.

Mitchie sourit en l'entendant parler à nouveau de peinture et lui promit de lui ramener ce dont il aurait besoin. Plus jeune, il avait fait les beaux-arts de Paris alors qu'elle entrait à la Juilliard de New York. Leurs études avaient coûtés une fortune à leurs parents mais ils ne l'avaient regretté. Même si à présent, Raphael qui avait toujours voulu être un peintre aussi connu que Picasso, était en prison et que leur fille avait oublié ses rêves de gloire pour travailler avec les jeunes. Elle s'épanouissait moins dans ce métier mais elle pouvait également garder sa vie personnelle loin des médias et depuis que son frère avait été accusé à tort, elle appréciait ce point en particulier.

La brunette ne revit pas Shane durant trois jours mais passa en revanche beaucoup de temps avec Emily. Elles avaient d'abord parlé du jeune avocat qui semblait pensif mais rapidement, la jeune femme avait abordé un autre sujet.

« - Tu sais, dit-elle alors qu'elles étaient à la terrasse d'un café, Shane va beaucoup me manquer.

« - Tu pars, demanda Mitchie surprise.

« - A la fin de la semaine… Il ne le sait toujours pas.

« - Mais tu es arrivée récemment, non ?

« - Oui mais avec la tempête qui a ravagé le Honduras, je suis obligée de repartir pour aller les aider… Je crois que je vais arrêter, soupira-t-elle après quelques minutes.

« - Arrêter quoi ? Ta vocation ?

« - Non Shane enfin notre relation. Je l'aime bien, il est agréable, plein de vie et passionné par ce qu'il fait mais… C'est devenu insupportable… On se voit trois voir quatre semaines par an, il ne peut jamais venir me rendre visite et je ne suis jamais là pour les moments importants. Je n'étais même pas là quand il a reçu son diplôme, ni quand il a eu son premier appartement… Et il n'a jamais su que j'avais du avorter. Je sais que je devrais lui dire, mais c'est trop dur. Il va tellement m'en vouloir d'avoir tué l'enfant que lui voudrait… Tu ne vas pas lui dire, demanda-t-elle soudainement alarmée.

« - Et bien s'il me pose la question, j'aurais du mal à lui cacher parce que je n'ai jamais su mentir mais j'éviterai le sujet au maximum, promit-elle… Tu ne lui diras jamais n'est-ce pas ?

« - Si… Je crois qu'il le faut. J'espère qu'il va bien réagir mais ça m'étonnerait. Cela étant je n'ai plus le choix à présent que tu es au courant.

« - Je ne vais pas courir lui raconter, tu sais ? Ça fait longtemps ?

« - Huit mois que je lui cache. Tu crois que j'aurais dû lui en parler avant ?

« - Honnêtement oui mais après… D'une part votre histoire n'est pas simple et d'autre part… Tu sais c'est comme dire « Voler, c'est mal » à un cleptomane. C'est facile sur papier mais pour lui faire comprendre c'est plus compliqué. Et je pense qu'au vu de votre histoire, personne ne peut t'en vouloir ni te juger.

« - Merci Mitchie. On ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps, mais je te considère comme une amie.

« - On ne va pas le rester longtemps, grommela-t-elle.

« - Pourquoi donc ?

« - Parce que je me sens obligée de t'avouer que ton copain actuel me plait beaucoup.

« - Oh ça… Tu n'es pas la première de mes amies à me le dire, admit Emily. Mais j'apprécie ta franchise. Et je te rappelle que Shane et moi ça sera bientôt terminé.

« - Ouais te presse pas, je ne pourrais pas me mettre avec tout de suite.

« - A cause de l'affaire de ton frère ?

La brunette soupira longuement en acquiesçant puis observa sa nouvelle amie. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé devenir si proche d'une personne en si peu de temps mais Emily, du haut de ses vingt-huit ans semblait avoir tout vu. Rien ne la choquait ni ne l'alarmait. Elle était de ces personnes qui, aux yeux de Mitchie, ne sont jamais prises au dépourvu. Celles qui ont toujours une solution, quelques soit vos problèmes.

De son côté, Emily regarda droit devant elle, essayant d'imaginer la réaction qu'aurait son petit ami en apprenant son avortement et ses mensonges. Elle savait qu'il était furieusement contre les avortements, qu'il voulait des enfants. « Beaucoup, songea-t-elle en se souvenant de leur conversation à ce sujet. »

_Flash-back_

_Ils étaient tendrement enlacés sur son canapé à regarder un film sans vraiment le voir. Elle partait bientôt pour sa première mission en Éthiopie et ils voulaient tous deux profiter simplement de la présence de l'autre sachant que ça serait bientôt terminés. Un nouveau film commença sans qu'ils n'en aient vraiment conscience puisqu'ils discutaient de l'avenir de_ _leur couple. Shane était en troisième année de droit et il n'était pas certain d'apprécier de la savoir si loin et sans lui pour la protéger._

_« - Ne t'en fais pas, sourit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement. Je ne serai pas seule, il y a des militaires avec nous. Des casques bleus pour être exact._

_« - Et moi je serai ici. A des millions de kilomètres, en train de m'inquiéter sur les bancs de la fac, soupira-t-il avant de jeter un regard à la télé._

_« - Tu ne verras pas le temps passer, je te le promets._

_« - Qu'en sais-tu ?_

_« - Vu le nombre d'étudiantes qui te tournent autour…_

_« - Ah bon ?_

_« - Ouais. Et puis il y a aussi mes amies qui n'attendant qu'une chose qu'on se sépare, pour te mettre le grappin dessus. Les repousser va absorber le peu de temps que tu aurais pour penser à moi._

_« - Mouais. Si je les vois ce qui n'est pas le cas, avoua-t-il avant de secouer la tête en fixant l'écran avec colère. Je ne comprendrais jamais ce genre de choses !_

_« - Quoi donc, demanda-t-elle surprise de ce brusque changement de ton._

_« - Ces filles qui couchent au premier regard et qui se font avorter._

_« - Euh chéri, le personnage n'a que seize ans. C'est jeune pour être maman._

_« - Ouais ça l'est aussi pour s'allonger mais pour ça elle n'hésite pas. Et il n'y a pas d'âge pour être parents._

_« - Oh je vois que monsieur milite pour une terre surpeuplée, plaisanta-t-elle._

_« - Non je pense simplement que si tu es assez stupide pour ne pas te protéger contre les grossesses et maladies sexuellement transmissible, tu dois être assez responsable pour assumer ton erreur… Désolé, se calma-t-il en la voyant sourciller mais je suis foncièrement contre l'avortement. Pour moi c'est un meurtre._

_« - Alors on n'arrêtera jamais d'utiliser ces précieux morceaux de latex mon cher. Parce qu'il est exclu que j'ai un enfant !_

_« - Pourquoi ?_

_« - À cause de mon métier. Je ne serai pas souvent ici. Comment veux-tu que j'élève un enfant si je passe mon temps à changer de pays, à lutter contre les terroristes, les pilleurs, les tempêtes et j'en passe… Tu veux des enfants, s'étonna-t-elle._

_« - Pas dans l'immédiat mais oui. Cinq, dit-il simplement._

_« - Cinq, répéta-t-elle choquée._

_Dans son esprit, ce simple mot raisonna quand s'il l'avait hurlé et elle déglutit. Elle n'en voulait pas et n'en avait jamais voulu. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, Emily avait toujours eu en horreur ces petits êtres qui criaient sans cesse, qui étaient incapable de faire quoi que ce soit seul, qui avaient sans cesse besoin d'attention et surtout qui étaient incapable de parler._

_« - On ferait mieux de se séparer alors, dit-elle cinq minutes plus tard. Parce que je n'en aurai jamais._

_« - Tu changeras peut-être d'avis, dit-il plein d'espoir avant de lire dans son regard que sa décision était irrévocable. Et pour le moment je n'ai même pas mon diplôme. Je te l'ai dit, pas dans l'immédiat. Plus tard. Quand j'aurais une bonne place… Ou même une place tout court, se reprit-il en souriant. Et que je ne vivrais plus en colocation avec des camarades de cours._

_La jeune femme acquiesça tout en songeant qu'elle ne finirait pas avec ce jeune homme de trois ans son cadet. Même si elle était bien avec lui, qu'il la rassurait avec son calme et qu'il était adorable avec tout le monde._

_Fin du flash-back_

« - Emily, l'appela la brunette pour la quatrième fois.

« - Désolée, je… J'étais dans mes pensées. À repenser à Shane et aux cinq enfants qu'il veut.

« - Mon Dieu cinq, s'étonna-t-elle… Il compte être polygame ? Parce qu'aucune femme ne veut cinq enfants de nos jours. Déjà trois c'est difficile à s'occuper… Cinq, répéta-t-elle sous le choc.

La jeune médecin la regarda amusé puis regarda sa montre.

« - Il faut que je te laisse la belle, je dois voir Shane justement. Je comptais lui annoncer mon départ ce soir… Je vais en profiter pour annoncer la fin de notre histoire, soupira-t-elle.

« - Tu vas l'achever, grommela-t-elle amusée.

« - Ouais… S'il est encore debout avec tout ça, je lui annonce pour ma grossesse avortée et je sortirais définitivement de sa vie.

« - Tu veux vraiment lui dire ce soir ? Je ne vais pas vendre la mèche tout de suite.

« - Oh je sais, enfin, j'espère, admit-elle, mais je préfère tout annoncer d'un coup plutôt que de dire un peu, de partir. De revenir pour en rajouter un bout, repartir. Pui revenir encore une fois pour annoncer encore un bout. C'est de la torture. Et j'ai profité de ses recherches pour vider son appartement de mes affaires donc…

Mitchie acquiesça simplement tout en se demandant si c'était une bonne idée puis renonça à faire changer sa nouvelle amie d'idée. Elles ne se connaissaient pas encore assez bien pour qu'elle donne son avis sur cette situation. « Surtout qu'étant sous le charme de Shane, je ne serai forcément pas objective, songea-t-elle en regardant quitter le café. » La jeune femme termina son chocolat puis l'imita pour rentrer chez elle. Dès qu'elle y fut, elle monta troquer sa tenue contre quelque chose de plus confortable puisqu'Emily lui avait proposé d'aller boire un café dès la fin de son atelier de la journée. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle portait un nouveau tee-shirt qui avait appartenu à son père, à l'effigie de Mickey Mouse, ainsi qu'un leggin noir et des guêtres roses.

Elle se prépara rapidement une poêlée de légumes un morceau de poisson blanc et s'installa devant ses pièces du dossier. Mais ce soir, elle ne cherchait pas à trouver les erreurs commises, mais qui avait pu commettre le crime. Shane pensait à Ray mais pour sa part, elle n'était pas certaine de sa culpabilité. Son alibi était son fils avec qui il avait passé la soirée à jouer à des jeux vidéos et pour elle c'était suffisant. « Mais qui ça peut être, se demanda-t-elle durant une partie de la soirée. » Elle resta ainsi à réfléchir jusqu'à ce qu'on sonne à la porte. Lâchant les papiers, elle alla ouvrir et sourcilla en voyant l'arrivant.

« - Shane, dit-elle en ouvrant.

« - Je… Je peux entrer, demanda-t-il le regard triste.

« - Bien sûr, assura-t-elle. Il y a un problème, demanda-t-elle pour engager la conversation.

« - Pas avec le dossier de ton frère, rassure-toi.

« - Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour le dossier, mais pour toi.

Tout en parlant, ils rejoignirent la cuisine où elle fit du chocolat comme sa mère en faisait pour lui remonter le moral et en versa dans deux mugs. Elle ajouta un peu de crème ainsi que des gâteaux, bien que vingt-trois heures venaient de sonner puis emmena le tout au salon. Il la suivit machinalement puis s'installèrent face à face sur le canapé où ils restèrent en silence quelques minutes.

« - Emily m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu aujourd'hui.

« - Oui elle m'a laissé au café pour te rejoindre. Un problème ?

« - Que tu ignores ? Non hélas. Elle m'a dit que tu étais au courant de tout ce qu'elle avait à me dire ce soir, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai rien vu venir.

« - Et bien pour son départ, ça me semble logique et…

« - Je parle de notre rupture. Le reste me semble également évident. Elle était en Centre-Afrique quand elle a avorté et je ne suis habituellement au courant de son départ que cinq jours avant qu'elle ne parte. Mais je ne comprends pas la fin de notre histoire. Comment est-elle venue à y penser, demanda-t-il en la regardant.

« - Aucune idée, assura-t-elle. On parlait de son départ et d'un coup, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle devait arrêter votre histoire. Je n'en sais guère plus sur les raisons… Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air surpris.

« - Je ne le suis pas. Emily a toujours fait passer son bonheur en premier, ou en tout cas avant le nôtre. Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé qu'on puisse en parler elle et moi mais elle a vidé mon appart de ses affaires cette semaine… L'avantage c'est que je n'ai plus de remords, dit-il malgré lui… Euh, se reprit-il. Que faisais-tu ?

« - J'essayais de trouver qui es le vrai coupable, soupira-t-elle en désignant le dossier d'un coup de menton, rien de bien passionnant, mais je n'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête donc…

« - Passionnant en effet, se moqua-t-il. Mais c'est un peu à la police de faire ça. Nous on va simplement prouver que ce n'est pas ton frère. J'ai d'ailleurs peut-être quelque chose, sourit-il. Connais-tu Rachelle ?

« - Gibbons ?

« - Il me semble. Une des amies de Kate que j'ai vu aujourd'hui. J'ai d'ailleurs eu confirmation de mes soupçons. Kate avait les meilleurs contrats et était payée bien plus que les autres. Elles avaient donc tout intérêt à la laisser quitter le métier, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Notre nouvelle amie Rachelle est également une des clientes de ce cher Ray Johnson et figure-toi qu'un soir, alors qu'elle quittait son bureau, Kate est arrivée et lui a confié qu'elle venait dire à leur agent qu'elle arrêtait. Rachelle s'est attardée pour savoir si elle arrêtait vraiment et elle les a entendus hurler. Naturellement les locaux étaient vides, elle est notre seul témoin, en quelque sorte, de cette conversation.

« - Donc si je comprends bien, on a un témoin ?… Que Kate voulait arrêter et donc que Ray a un mobile pour la… Enfin tu vois ?

« - Ouais il a un mobile pour le meurtre, dit-il amusé de son hésitation. Seulement il a également un bon alibi.

« - Ouais… Son fils, souffla-t-elle… Mais avec tout ce qu'on a retrouvé déjà, ça devrait suffire à rouvrir l'enquête non ?

« - Hélas non, souffla-t-il. Tout ça ne suffit pas à prouver que ton frère est innocent… Et comme son alibi c'est un appel pour une pizza… Un appel qu'il aurait pu passer de n'importe où.

« - Non ils ont du faire une triangulation pour voir qu'il était chez lui.

« - Non mais je pense que la police a été poussé pour clore le dossier ce qui explique qu'il y ait autant de zones d'ombre.

Ils restèrent muets quelques instants puis Shane soupira en reposant un papier qu'il avait dans la main. Ce soir il n'avait pas envie de travailler sur ce dossier qui lui prenait la plupart de son temps en journée. Ce soir, il voulait passer un moment agréable. Oublier qu'il avait appris qu'il aurait pu être papa dans un mois et qu'il était célibataire en une soirée. « Que cinq ans de relation viennent de partir en fumée, songea-t-il en observant la jeune femme à côté de lui. » Elle semblait bien décider à trouver qui avait fait accuser son frère à sa place, ou en tout cas, c'était l'impression qu'elle donnait. Il songea à la déranger dans ses recherches puis renonça.

« - Bon je… Je vais y aller…

« - Non tu n'es pas obligé… Désolée ce dossier doit te sortir par les yeux à force.

« - Non enfin pas dans le sens où tu pourrais le croire, il est très prenant mais je suis dessus toute la journée et ce soir j'ai envie de faire une pause.

« - Je comprends, rassure-toi… Tu sais quoi ? Demain c'est samedi, je ne bosse pas, attends-moi là, j'arrive !

Sur ces mots, elle ferma le dossier, l'enjamba en marchant sur le canapé, et monta à l'étage rapidement. Elle troqua son tee-shirt contre une petite robe noire à fines bretelles qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux, même si elle était plus longue, de dix centimètres, derrière. Elle retira ses leggings et alla se maquiller rapidement, ne mettant qu'un peu de mascara et un trait de crayon noir sur ses yeux, puis rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée.

« - Allez monsieur l'avocat inscrit au barreau, se moqua-t-elle, debout on sort !

« - T'as décidé ça comme ça ?

« - Ouais. Ma semaine a été trop longue, j'ai besoin de m'aérer l'esprit alors hop, hop, dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

Il sourit mais la rejoignit alors qu'elle enfilait ses bottes à talons aiguilles. Elle ajouta une petite veste à sa tenue, prit son sac et ils quittèrent la maison, après qu'elle ait tout fermé. Ils passèrent néanmoins par chez lui afin qu'il troque son tee-shirt contre un polo bleu mettant son regard marron en valeur.

« - Où va-t-on, lui demanda-t-il amusé.

« - Hollywood boulevard tu connais ? Bon et bien on a rendez-vous avec des fous au numéro deux-cent trente, dit-elle quand il lui lança un regard blasé.

Il acquiesça en souriant puis prit le chemin pour se rendre là où elle semblait avoir envie d'aller. Il sourcilla en se garant devant une brasserie d'où provenait de la musique puis la suivit à l'intérieur. Leur arrivée surtout celle de la jeune femme, fut acclamée et il lui en demanda la cause.

« - Euh, je viens souvent, admit-elle les joues rouges.

« - Oui, ça je l'avais compris, rit-il.

Elle se racla la gorge et traversa la salle à manger puis rejoindre un escalier qui menait à un étage inférieur. Il crut qu'ils allaient se retrouver dans une cave mais il déboucha sur une grande pièce bien agencée et éclairée où un homme chantait, ou massacrait selon Shane, _Thriller_ de Michael Jackson. Ils prirent place et un homme les rejoignit et leur demanda ce qu'ils prenaient après avoir embrassé la jeune femme.

« - Jus d'orange si tu as.

« - Même chose, répondit Shane un peu perdu.

L'homme le nota et rejoignit le bar où il prépara les verres qu'il leur apporta alors qu'une nouvelle personne monta sur scène.

« - Merci à Albert, sourit la jeune blonde. À qui le tour ? Mitchie peut-être, proposa-t-elle aussitôt.

La brunette acquiesça et prévint le jeune homme qu'elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Il hocha la tête et la suivie du regard alors qu'elle rejoignait la petite estrade. En chemin, on lui tendit une guitare qu'elle prit puis passa la sangle sur son épaule alors qu'elle faisait face au micro.

« - J'hallucine ! Vous vous rendez compte que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de boire une gorgée de mon jus d'orange, plaisanta-t-elle. Bon allez tant pis, ce soir, je vous interprète une nouvelle chanson. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira... _Je n'ai pas à lire les pages / De ton journal / Rempli de mon absence / Je n'ai pas à voir l'image / Décolorée / Par des années de distance. / Non rien de tout ça__ / __Rien, Rien n'est important / Car tu es près de moi._

Shane l'écouta chanter et fut bouleversé par les paroles. Elles semblaient parfaitement coller à l'histoire qu'il vivait avec Emily. Avant qu'elle ne le quitte définitivement après lui avoir annoncé son avortement.

_Un million d'années de trop / Sans t'entendre rire / Un autre millier de mots perdus / À trop vouloir les retenir / Je ne resterai pas là / Encore une fois / A attendre le jour / Où tu me reviendras__._

Il pouvait la revoir assise face à lui, sur le canapé noir de son appartement. Il entendait encore sa voix lui demandant 'pardon' avant de lui dire qu'elle s'était retrouvée enceinte après son départ.

_Je n'laisserai pas repartir / Sans retenir / Tout ce qui compte pour moi / Surtout ne pas regretter__ / __Sans essayer / Pour une dernière fois. / De tout te donner / Tout, Tout ce qu'il me reste / Tout l'amour qu'il me reste._

Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur du lait hydratant qu'elle mettait comme unique parfum, flotter dans l'air après son départ précipité.

_Un million d'années de trop / À vouloir s'enfuir / Un autre millier de mots perdus / À trop vouloir les retenir / Je ne resterai pas là / Encore une fois / A attendre le jour / Où tu me reviendras._

Il entendait parfaitement la porte claquer sur elle alors que ses mots lui revenaient en mémoire. '_Je suis désolée Shane, mais je ne veux pas d'enfant et je n'en voudrais jamais._'' _Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, je faisais route vers le Centre-Afrique._' '_C'était la condition pour que je reste alors qu'il y avait une épidémie de rubéole et je ne le regrette pas._'

_Je n'ai pas à tout savoir / À tout revoir __/ __Sur les histoires et les amours passées sans moi / Je n'veux que toi__ / __Je n'veux que ça_

Shane secoua la tête et revint au présent pour écouter la jeune femme avec qui il était. Il croisa son regard chocolat et nota son sourire alors qu'elle regardait une jeune femme devant elle. Elle inclina la tête, fit quelques pas puis reprit sa chanson.

_Un million d'années devant / Passées à se dire / Un autre millier de mots à rattraper / Sans jamais plus se retenir / Je ne resterai pas là / Encore une fois / A attendre qu'arrive enfin le jour / Où tu me reviendras. _

Malgré lui, il repartit dans ses pensées qui cette fois, furent dirigée vers celle qui était sur la petite scène. Il la revoyait dans le hall du cabinet d'avocat le regard furieux. Dans sa voiture alors qu'elle lui expliquait ses avancées sur l'enquête. Il la revoyait chez lui, assise au sol en train de lire le dossier qu'il avait. Sortant de la prison encerclée par le soleil qui était dans son dos lui conférant une allure d'ange. Chez elle dans le tee-shirt de son père. Au parloir discutant avec son frère avant de rougir légèrement en le voyant.

_Où tu me reviendras_

Il revint à lui en entendant les applaudissements et imita le public, alors qu'elle les remerciait, puis l'observa revenir vers lui. Elle se rassit et but tranquillement en écoutant la personne suivante.

« - Jolie chanson. Je me suis senti concerné.

« - Et pourtant ! Je l'ai écrit il y a plusieurs mois déjà.

Il acquiesça puis durant la chanson suivante, ils discutèrent calmement évitant le sujet de l'affaire et Emily. Il avait craint qu'ils auraient du mal à meubler la conversation seulement elle se fit toute seule. Ils évoquèrent leurs rêves d'enfants, il lui parla de son envie de famille, et elle de carrière scénique. Il tenta de l'imaginer devant des salles remplies de fans criant son nom puis renonça préférant l'écouter lui raconter son premier concert devant ses poupées.

Ils finirent par quitter le club, après qu'elle eut chanté quatre autres chansons dont trois d'elle, et il la raccompagna jusqu'à chez elle, aux alentours de trois heures du matin. Il se gara dans l'allée et songea la laisser rentrer seule mais quand elle lui dit au revoir, il s'entendit lui dire qu'il la raccompagnait jusqu'à la porte. Elle sourit et sortit de la voiture alors qu'il faisait de même. Tout en remontant l'allée, elle fouilla son sac afin de trouver ses clés puis le regarda.

« - J'ai passé une super soirée.

« - Moi aussi même si c'était étrange au début, admit-il.

« - Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

« - Et bien… Depuis ces cinq dernières années c'est la première fois que je sors avec une fille sans Emily…

Il laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens puis l'observa intensément. Face à lui, elle le fixait en souriant doucement tout en tripotant ses clés n'étant pas certaine d'entrer réellement. Il le comprit et se retint de sourire seulement le regard de la jeune femme changea rapidement et devint plus tendre le chamboulant. Il n'avait naturellement pas conscience que son regard intense la déstabilisait doucement. Elle finit par plonger complètement dans la mer chocolatée qu'était ses yeux. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se rapprocha d'elle et déposa sa main sur celle qui tripotait ses clés, faisant cesser ce bruit. Bientôt il n'y eut plus que les criquets ainsi que le léger vent qui agitait les branches des arbres comme seule musique. Lentement il se pencha vers elle alors qu'elle continuait de le fixer avec tendresse. Lorsque leurs nez se frôlèrent, elle ferma les yeux en inclinant légèrement la tête, tout en retenant sa respiration craignant qu'il ne s'éloigne. La seconde suivante, elle sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres puis sa bouche pressa doucement la sienne avant qu'elle ne réponde délicatement au baiser. Cette réponse le rassura et il revint sur ses lèvres les embrassant tendrement. Il la sentit sourire contre sa bouche puis elle posa ses mains sur ses pectoraux avant de les faire glisser jusqu'à son cou. La seconde suivante, il entourait sa taille la rapprochant de lui avant de soupirer contre sa bouche en la sentant se coller à lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent quelques instants puis il s'éloigna d'elle. Il pressa ses lèvres une dernière fois, dans un chaste baiser puis chuchota :

« - Il faut que je rentre chez moi.

« - Dommage, souffla-t-elle avant de le regarder.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant une lueur d'inquiétude traverser ses yeux avant qu'elle ne se recule vivement.

« - Je… On ne peut pas !

« - On ne peut pas quoi, demanda-t-il perdu.

« - Être ensemble… Pas tant que Raph' ne sera pas libéré. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de vice de procédure ou autre… Je… Tu comprends, demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« - Euh en théorie oui mais même si on était ensemble, ça ne changerait rien pour ton frère. Je continue de m'occuper de le libérer et il n'y aura pas de vide de procédure… Sauf si j'étais le juge qui s'occuperait de l'affaire mais je ne suis qu'avocat, sourit-il.

« - Ah bon, demanda-t-elle surprise.

Il hocha la tête et revint l'embrasser doucement, pour la rassurer. La seconde suivante, elle répondit à ce baiser avec empressement. Il sourit mais profita de ce moment pour la reprendre contre lui, appréciant de la sentir se coller contre lui. L'air les sépara et ils se fixèrent avec beaucoup d'intensité, puis elle souffla.

« - Heureusement que demain c'est samedi, enfin tout à l'heure, je vais pouvoir passer toute la matinée à repenser à cette fin de soirée… Euh, j'ai pensé tout haut c'est ça, demanda-t-elle en le voyant sourciller.

« - Je crois oui… Je vais te laisser aller te coucher et repenser à ces baisers alors. Bonne nuit, dors bien.

« - Merci, chuchota-t-elle les joues rouges. Toi aussi.

Il la remercia et s'éloigna avant qu'elle entrait chez elle. Elle sourcilla en voyant une enveloppe par terre et l'ouvrit rapidement. Elle arqua un sourcil en voyant que c'était une feuille blanche toute simple mais déchanta en voyant des mots collés dessus comme dans les mauvais polars. _Arrête de chercher à faire sortir ton frère de prison sinon…_ De stupeur, elle cria et lâcha tout. Le papier tomba sur ses clés alors que Shane arrivait.

« - Un problème, s'inquiéta-t-il.

« - Je…

Ne pouvant rien dire d'autre, elle désigna le papier au sol qu'il ramassa. Il en prit connaissance et soupira.

« - Bonne nouvelle, grommela-t-il tendu, on a enfin de quoi rouvrir le dossier. Si ton frère était coupable tout le monde se moquerait de nos efforts.

N'obtenant aucune réponse de sa part, il fixa la jeune femme pour voir qu'elle était blanche et la prit dans ses bras avant de lui proposer de l'emmener au commissariat afin de signaler ce fait. Elle acquiesça doucement et il remit la lettre dans l'enveloppe puis ferma la maison avant d'accompagner sa petite amie jusqu'à sa voiture puis démarra dès qu'il eut le volant en main. Tout en rejoignant le commissariat il pensa à sa soirée. Bien sûr, il était tombé sous le charme de la brunette dès qu'il l'avait vu mais, à présent, il se demandait si ce n'était pas trop rapide. Cinq heures auparavant il était encore avec Emily. « Je vais passer pour une bourreau des cœurs… Et Mitchie pour la méchante qui nous a fait rompre, songea-t-il inquiet. » Il ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions puisqu'ils furent devant le bâtiment. Il se gara et entrèrent dans celui-ci rapidement. Shane demanda à parler au lieutenant Carnikaël, qui s'occupait de l'affaire Michels depuis le début.

« - Je suis désolée, il est rentré chez lui, dit la secrétaire. Je peux prendre un message.

« - Non, appelez-le immédiatement qu'il vienne, il y a du nouveau dans une de ses enquêtes !

Elle soupira, habituée à ce genre de scène, et lui demanda de quelle affaire il s'agissait. En apprenant le nom du dossier, elle acquiesça et décrocha son téléphone pour appeler le lieutenant qui grogna au bout du fil. La jeune femme lui expliqua ce qu'il se passait et il soupira longuement avant de lui demander de prendre le message seulement Shane fut plus têtu et il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir plus longtemps. Il promit donc d'arriver rapidement et raccrocha.

Le temps qu'il arrive, Mitchie resta assise sur sa chaise, n'osant pas bouger, sans savoir pourquoi. Assis à côté d'elle, le jeune homme attendait calmement que le lieutenant arrive afin de faire bouger les choses. Celui-ci arriva moins d'une demi-heure après l'appel.

« - C'est quoi l'urgence, demanda-t-il grognon.

« - L'urgence, c'est la tentative d'intimidation de la sœur de mon client et les menaces qu'elle a reçu ce soir, intervint Shane avec calme.

« - Bon ok, suivez-moi, je n'ai plus le dossier sous les yeux, bâilla-t-il.

Ils quittèrent le hall au profit d'un couloir donnant sur plusieurs bureaux fonctionnels. Mitchie sourit doucement en sentant la main du jeune homme prendre la sienne, s'assurant ainsi qu'elle suivait. Ils montèrent un escalier puis après un autre couloir entrèrent dans un bureau plus spacieux que ceux qu'ils avaient vu à l'étage du dessous.

« - Installez-vous, dit-il en allumant son ordinateur. Vous voulez un café ?

« - Non merci.

« - Bon, grommela-t-il en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise qui grinça. Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

Pour seule réponse, le jeune avocat posa la lettre sur le bureau. Le lieutenant enfila des gants et sortit la lettre doucement, pour la lire. Il regarda la brunette, revint sur la lettre puis soupira.

« - Quand avez-vous trouvé cela ?

« - En rentrant chez moi il y a une heure approximativement.

« - D'accord, bâilla-t-il. Bon, on va la faire analyser en espérant trouver des empreintes ou un résidu d'Adn et on vous tiendra au courant.

« - Attendez, intervint Shane. Cette lettre prouve bien que mon client, Raphael Michels est innocent !

« - Pour le moment, elle ne prouve rien. Votre cliente pourrait l'avoir déposé chez elle en rentrant avant de vous appeler pour que vous la constatiez !

« - Impossible, assura-t-il, nous avons passé la soirée ensemble. Et lorsque l'on a quitté son domicile, il n'y avait aucune lettre !

« - Je vais la faire examiner, assura-t-il, mais pour le moment je ne peux rien vous promettre. Mais si effectivement, cette lettre contient une trace ou autre, alors nous enquêterons et rouvrirons le dossier. Mais j'ai fait les investigations moi-même et je n'ai rien laissé au hasard.

« - Pourtant, monsieur Johnson avait tout intérêt à ce que mademoiselle Mildrey disparaisse !

« - Et pourquoi donc ? Pour se faire de l'argent sur le dos de son ancienne cliente ?

« - Non mais parce qu'elle voulait le quitter ce que mademoiselle Rachelle Gibbons pourra vous confirmer. C'était une amie de la victime et une autre cliente de monsieur Johnson.

« - J'ignorais que les avocats menaient des enquêtes maintenant, soupira-t-il.

Mitchie sourit en entendant le ton sarcastique que le lieutenant employa mais ne fit aucune remarque. Elle n'en eut, de toute façon, pas le temps puisqu'il rouvrit le dossier de l'affaire de son frère, grimaça en lisant certaines lignes puis cliqua sur ce qu'il savait de Rachelle Gibbons. Soit rien puisqu'il n'avait pas poussé ses recherches jusque-là. Ray Johnson avait affirmé que Raphael Michels était violent, ce qu'avait confirmé une dénommé Lizzie Dommert. Il déglutit en lisant qu'elle était l'ex que le jeune accusé avait quitté pour Kate et soupira longuement avant de les regarder.

« - Bon très bien, je rouvre l'enquête dès demain. Il y a plusieurs points qui ne me plaisent pas. Notamment le témoignage de cette Lizzie Dommert.

Mitchie pouffa au nom de la jeune femme, s'attirant malgré elle, leurs regards perplexes.

« - Lizzie était, enfin est toujours visiblement, amoureuse de Raphael depuis qu'il a dix ans. Ils sont sortis ensemble à son retour des beaux-arts mais il n'était pas amoureux. Quand il l'a quitté au profit de Kate, elle a juré qu'elle se vengerait. Et que celle-ci n'aurait aucune limite !

« - Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?

« - Parce que vous n'avez pas pris la peine de m'interroger, répondit-elle à l'homme de loi. Je le crie depuis des semaines que mon frère est innocent, personne ne m'écoute ! Je n'allais pas mettre le feu à votre bureau simplement pour attirer votre attention.

Le lieutenant soupira longuement et s'éloigna quelques instant, le temps d'aller se faire un café, les laissant tous deux dans la pièce.

« - J'ignorais qu'elle était sortie avec. Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?

« - Et bien parce que je ne me suis pas attardée sur les dépositions, soupira-t-elle. J'ignorais qu'ils l'avaient interrogée. Je ne connais rien à ce métier, je fouillais à tâtons.

« - D'accord. Bon quand on sortira d'ici, et qu'on aura dormi, je te propose qu'on reprenne tout ensemble depuis le début.

Elle acquiesça puis le lieutenant les rejoignit une tasse fumante à la main et leur annonça qu'il allait prendre son témoignage.

L'entrevue dura deux longues heures avant qu'ils ne soient libres. Le soleil se levait doucement sur Los Angeles, alors qu'ils bâillaient tous deux à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« - Désolée, grommela-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

« - Pourquoi donc ?

« - Tu ne voulais pas parler du dossier de la soirée et on a passé presque trois heures au commissariat.

« - Aucun problème. S'il se dépêche de travailler, ton frère sera libre d'ici quelques jours. Ça en valait la peine.

Elle acquiesça en souriant à cette information, puis monta dans la voiture du jeune homme qui la raccompagna chez elle avant de rentrer chez lui.

…

Pendant ce temps, inconscient de la nuit qu'avait passé sa sœur, Raphael se leva, comme chaque jour et alla prendre son petit-déjeuner avant de retourner dans sa cellule pour peindre le visage de Kate. Depuis deux jours, il était à nouveau seul dans sa cellule et espérait que son prochain camarade apprécierait l'art.

« - Michels, tu vas avoir un nouveau copain. Content, se moqua un des gardiens qui ne l'aimait pas.

« - Celui-là ou un autre, répondit-il simplement tout en continuant son œuvre.

« - Celui-là a étranglé sa nana avec son propre intestin grêle. Vous avez déjà quelques points communs.

« - Sauf que je n'ai pas tué ma petite amie, opposa calmement le jeune homme sans cesser de donner des coups de pinceau.

« - C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que t'es là, rit l'autre. Parce que t'es innocent !

Raphael soupira et consentit à le regarder enfin pour la première fois depuis l'échange. Le regard pervers, comme le dirait Mitchie, bedonnant et le cheveu gras, il ne semblait pas se préoccuper de l'image qu'il véhiculait. « Il vaut même pas la peine que je me lève, songea-t-il en retournant à son tableau. »

Dix minutes plus tard, un homme en uniforme entra dans sa cellule et lui intima de ne pas bouger tout en le braquant. Le prisonnier le regarda en sourcillant, puis reprit son œuvre tentant de trouver la bonne nuance de châtain de son ancienne petite-amie. Il n'eut donc pas conscience qu'un autre prisonnier entrait avec des draps, un kit d'écriture et quelques effets personnels. L'homme armé sortit de la pièce qui fut verrouillée.

« - Amateur ou pro ?

« - Hein, demanda le jeune peintre perdu. Ah t'es mon nouveau colocataire. Celui qui utilise les intestins pour étrangler ses victimes.

« - Et t'es celui qui tue ses nanas à coups de hache ?

« - Prétendument puisque je n'ai rien fait mais ouais, c'est la raison de ma présence dans le coin. Vacances ou résidence à vie ?

« - Quinze ans.

« - Ouais, résidence quoi. Bienvenu, tu vas voir les voisins sont sympas, ironisa le jeune homme. Raphael, se présenta-t-il.

« - Bernard, répondit-il. Alors peintre reconnu ou amateur ?

« - Amateur pas encore reconnu… Du moins pour son art.

Il acquiesça et commença à faire son lit alors qu'il retournait à sa peinture tentant de redessiner son visage avec précision. Durant plusieurs, il n'y eut aucun bruit puis Bernard s'installa sur son lit et commença à lire en sifflant.

« - Au fait, dit-il au bout d'une heure. Y a des trucs que j'ai à savoir ?

« - Ouais le gardien à bedaine est con comme un manche mais vicelard. Évite de le provoquer, tu perdras le combat. Il est du genre à te réveiller en pleine nuit, à oublier que t'as un parloir. Il fera son possible pour que ce séjour tous frais payés, soit le plus cauchemardesque possible. Sinon les autres gardiens ça va. Sauf le blond à la mèche Bieberienne, c'est un vendu à la botte de Don.

« - C'est qui celui-là ?

« - C'est monsieur météo. Il fait la pluie et le beau temps ici. Si tu lui fournis un paquet de clopes ou deux par semaine, il te foutra la paix et ses toutous aussi. Si tu refuses de payer…

Raphael ne finit pas sa phrase mais grimaça significativement. Son codétenu acquiesça et demanda la marque qu'il préférait puis le jeune homme lui lista les autres règles de vie qui n'était pas écrite dans le petite livret qu'il lui conseilla de lire afin de pas se faire avoir par le gardien, puis reprit son tableau.

« - T'as des visites souvent ?

« - Tous les deux jours de ma sœur… Enfin avant maintenant je ne sais pas si je vais la revoir.

« - Ah t'as fait le con !

« - Non. Elle oui. Elle est tombée amoureuse de mon avocat.

« - T'es pas encore passé devant le juge ?

« - Si. J'ai été condamné à tort et ma sœur cherchait à prouver mon innocence mais ça risque de se compliquer. Il semble aussi sous le charme de ma sœur, ce que je comprends. Ils ne vont pas tarder à se mettre ensemble.

« - Et ça te pose problème ?

« - Disons que mon innocence ne sera jamais prouvé s'ils sont trop occupés à faire tourner sept fois leur langue dans la bouche de l'autre, pour s'en occuper. Je n'ai pas le dossier complet moi.

Il acquiesça puis chacun reprit son activité du moment. Quelques minutes plus tard, Don fit son apparition et expliqua au nouveau les règles de vie. Raphael les écouta rapidement, s'assurant simplement que le prix n'avait pas augmenté puis quand il partit se concentra complètement sur son tableau, n'en sortant que pour dîner au soir. « Bon demain je verrais ma frangine. Je lui demanderai de s'éloigner de l'avocat le temps que je sorte d'ici, songea-t-il en se couchant. »

…

De son côté, la brunette passa son dimanche à se reposer. Elle fit une grasse matinée, prit son petit-déjeuner devant la télé puis plongea dans un bain chaud et parfumé à l'orchidée où elle resta jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne froide. Suite à ça, elle s'installa dans son canapé et bouquina jusqu'au soir où elle commanda une pizza. Elle eut envie de voir Shane puis renonça ne voulant pas qu'il la pense collante mais surtout elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête à réfléchir à comment s'habiller. Elle avait conscience qu'il l'avait déjà vu en pyjama ou habillée n'importe comment pourtant maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle avait envie d'être jolie pour lui. « Allez renonce, aujourd'hui aucune contrariété, se dit-elle en rangeant son portable. »

Vingt minutes plus tard on sonna chez elle et elle alla ouvrir en comprenant que son repas était arrivé. Elle ouvrit à un jeune homme qui lui rappelait quelqu'un mais n'osa demander qui il était, de peur d'apprendre qu'ils avaient été en cours ensemble et qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu.

« - Euh entrez deux minutes, le temps que j'aille chercher de quoi vous payer, dit-elle en rejoignant la cuisine.

Il l'imita et posa la pizza sur la table alors qu'elle fouillait dans son sac. Trouvant son porte-monnaie, elle lui donna ce qu'il lui demandait et rajouta un pourboire avant de le raccompagner dehors. Elle découpa la pizza et s'installa devant un film pour terminer sa journée de repos. Demain tout recommencerait mais ce soir, elle était reposée et presque remontée à bloc. « J'irais dire au revoir à Emily demain, songea-t-elle. Elle prend son avion au soir, j'aurais le temps d'aller voir Raph' avant. » Satisfaite de son emploi du temps, elle plongea dans Armageddon, une boite de mouchoir posé à côté d'elle.

Quand il se termina, elle était naturellement en larmes et essuya ses joues avant d'aller ranger sa pizza au frigidaire puis éteignit la télé avant de verrouiller la porte. Elle monta dans sa chambre et allait se coucher quand elle entendit le plancher de la salle à manger grincer. « Étrange, songea-t-elle. Il ne grince pas tout seul. » Supposant que le bois travaillait, elle se promit de le laver et d'appliquer un produit pour le protéger après avoir été voir Emily puis s'allongea. Seulement cette fois-ci, ce fut dans l'escalier qu'elle entendit du bruit et elle se releva d'un bond puis fixa la porte de sa chambre. Sans bruit, elle se leva et verrouilla la porte avant de chercher son portable. Elle le localisa accroché à son chargeur et se demanda qui appeler. Elle composa le numéro qui lui paraissait le plus important. On lui répondit à la seconde tonalité.

« - _Urgence de la police, que puis-je pour vous ?_ Ici Mitchie Torrès, chuchota-t-elle, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un chez moi. J'ai reçu une lettre de menace hier soir. S'il vous plait venez vite !

La voix lui demanda son adresse et lui promit qu'une voiture allait arriver rapidement, puis elle raccrocha avant de passer le second appel.

« - _Shane_, dit-il simplement. C'est Mitchie, chuchota-t-elle alors que la poignée de sa chambre tournait doucement. Mon Dieu, souffla-t-elle, Shane il y a quelqu'un chez moi. Je viens d'appeler la police et je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre mais j'ai peur. _Calme-toi Mitchie_, lui intima-t-il. _Si tu commences à paniquer, tu risques de faire une erreur. Est-ce que tu as une autre sortie dans ta chambre ?_ Non, souffla-t-elle, éventuellement je peux m'enfermer dans la salle de bain ou mon dressing mais guère plus… Que fais-tu demanda-t-elle perdue en entendant de drôle de bruit. _Je viens de monter dans ma voiture pour te rejoindre. La porte de ta chambre est fermée à clé ?_ Oui, dit-elle avant de sursauter lorsqu'on frappa fortement contre celle-ci.

« - Allez je sais que t'es là, ouvre cette porte, dit l'inconnu. De toute façon, tu n'as aucune chance de t'en tirer !

« - _Tu reconnais la voix_, chuchota Shane inquiet pour elle. Non, murmura-t-elle. Et toi ? _Non plus_, admit-il, _il faudrait le faire parler, peut-être que…_

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase en entendant un coup dans le bois alors que Mitchie le prévenait que la porte allait céder. Il l'écouta lui dire qu'elle allait tenter quelque chose puis raccrocha. Il paniqua et passa la troisième vitesse.

…

De son côté, Mitchie rejoignit sa salle de bain et tira le rideau de sa baignoire comme pour se cacher puis rejoignit son dressing qu'elle laissa ouvert après avoir fermé l'autre porte La seconde suivante celle de sa chambre céda. Elle vit la silhouette inspecter la pièce puis rejoindre la salle de bain. Elle profita de ce moment pour sortir de son dressing et commença à partir quand une main la retint. Elle sursauta puis fut tirée en arrière avec violence.

« - Pars pas mignonne, chuchota un homme à son oreille.

« - Laissez-moi partir !

« - Oh non, tu vas rester là et entrer dans la salle de bain sans faire d'histoire.

Mitchie allait répondre quand une lame parcourut son avant-bras. Elle déglutit et quand il lui demanda si elle allait être sage, elle hocha doucement la tête tétanisée avant de rejoindre la pièce comme il le lui avait demandé. Quand elle y fut, elle lui fit face et sourcilla en reconnaissant le livreur de pizza.

« - Mais qui êtes-vous ?

« - La dernière personne que tu verras ! Comme ton amie Kate. Elle aussi a voulu se sauver, j'ai dû l'assommer avec le chandelier que j'avais à portée de main. Mais passons. Parlons plutôt de toi… Et de la couleur de ton sang, dit-il d'une voix douce glaçant la jeune femme d'effroi.

« - Qu'allez-vous me faire ?

« - Te tuer, dit-il comme si c'était logique.

Et pour lui ça l'était. Il la surveillait depuis quelques jours. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans les locaux où son père travaillait. Depuis qu'il savait qu'elle comptait faire sortir son frère de prison. Il l'avait menacé la veille, voulant qu'elle ait peur, qu'elle arrête, qu'elle se cache. Malheureusement, l'avocat de son frère était là et l'avait conduit au commissariat. Il n'en savait pas plus sauf qu'ils étaient ressortis à cinq heures du matin, et que l'avocat l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à chez elle.

« - Pourquoi avez-vous fait du mal à Kate ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous avait fait ?

« - Kate m'a repoussé. J'aurais pu tout lui donner. Faire d'elle la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Je lui aurais acheté tout ce qu'elle voulait, je l'aurais emmené visiter tous les pays dont elle rêvait, et si elle le voulait, je lui aurais fait un enfant, deux ou dix si c'était ce qu'elle voulait… Mais elle m'a repoussé. Elle a choisi ce bon à rien de peintre amateur. Cet imbécile qui lui aurait tôt ou tard brisé le cœur pour aller séduire une autre femme. Plus jeune, moins belle. Plus facile, moins exigeante. Une femme sans personnalité mais qui aurait blessé ma Kate sans le savoir, rien que par son existence.

« - Et moi ?

« - Toi ? Mais voyons Mitchie, si tu disparais, cet idiot de Raphael restera en prison. Il déprimera et sera tué. Il souffrira de savoir que sa sœur est morte à cause de lui. Pour lui peut-être, mais il se sentira coupable toute sa vie… À moins que je ne me dénonce, après ton meurtre, pour le faire libérer… Oui ça me paraît être plus amusant. Bien sûr, je vais être condamné à la peine capitale pour avoir tué deux femmes, fait un faux témoignage et tout mais… Qu'est-ce qui serait plus jouissif que de savoir qu'il se reprochera toute sa vie ta mort. Que toute sa vie, il se demandera s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de te dissuader de le disculper. Que s'il était resté en prison, tu aurais la vie sauve. Tu serais mariée et peut-être que tu aurais des enfants.

Il fut coupé dans son monologue par la sirène de la police qui retentissait au loin. Comprenant qu'elle avait eu le temps d'appeler à l'aide, il se rapprocha d'elle et la lame de du couteau se planta très légèrement dans la peau de la jeune femme trouant son pyjama.

« - A ton avis, Mitchie que se passerait-il si j'appuyais ? Crois-tu que parce que tu as toujours été gentille, ton sang sera plus clair ?

« - Vous êtes malades, souffla-t-elle sous le choc. La police va bientôt arriver. Vous allez être arrêté et comptez sur moi pour témoigner que vous avez assassiné Kate parce qu'elle avait préféré mon frère à vous !

« - Mon père témoignera que j'étais avec lui… Jouant à des jeux vidéo… Je vois que tu te souviens enfin où tu m'as vu pour la première fois. Au procès de ton frère, quand j'ai témoigné que mon père était avec moi. Qu'on avait entendu Kate dire qu'elle allait passé la soirée avec lui… Et non, elle était avec moi. Je lui avais demandé si je pouvais venir la voir. J'avais un cadeau pour elle. Pour fêter son départ de l'agence où travaille mon père. Elle m'a cru et a accepté de me faire entrer chez elle. Je l'ai suivi jusque dans le salon où je lui ai déclaré mon amour pour elle. Je lui aie dit que j'étais capable de tout pour elle. Tout ce qu'elle voudrait, je lui donnerai… Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a répondu ? Qu'elle préférait mourir plutôt que de quitter ton frère pour moi.

La sirène de police se fit plus forte signe qu'ils arrivaient et Mitchie se mit à espérer qu'ils arriveraient rapidement. Elle n'était pas certaine de la suite des évènements mais elle savait en revanche qu'il ne partirait de chez elle que menotté ou après l'avoir tué.

« - Je lui ai annoncé que si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, j'allais lui offrir sa mort. Elle a paniqué et a commencé à fuir. Je l'ai rattrapé et assommé. Au début je voulais juste lui faire peur, la retenir pour avoir le temps de la convaincre, tu vois ? Mais quand elle s'est réveillée, elle a hurlé que j'étais fou… J'avais cette hache avec moi dans sa chambre, je l'ai frappé. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal tu sais. Juste lui faire peur en cassant son lit mais j'ai mal visé et je lui ai coupé le bras. Son sang a giclé et c'était si beau que j'ai recommencé. Encore et encore, dit-elle en enfonçant doucement son couteau dans l'abdomen de la jeune femme.

En sentant la lame s'enfoncer en elle, Mitchie hurla de douleur, pleurant malgré elle essayant de se soustraire à cet homme qui semblait décidé à la tuer, pour faire mal à Raphael. Se reculant elle tomba dans la baignoire et s'accrocha au rideau pour se relever mais celui-ci se décrocha lui tombant dessus. L'homme entra à son tour dans la baignoire et remit son couteau sur elle avant d'appuyer doucement en regardant fasciné le pyjama blanc s'imbiber doucement de sang, se colorant de rouge alors qu'elle tentait de l'éloigner de lui, faisant bouger la main qui tenait le couteau, agrandissant sa blessure et la rendant de plus en plus mortelle sans le savoir. On sonna à l'entrée mais il lui fit signe de se taire, ne voulant pas qu'ils soient dérangés.

« - Au secours, hurla-t-elle, avant qu'il ne la frappe jusqu'à l'inconscience.

…

Shane bouillait sur place, il était coincé dans un embouteillage à cause d'un ivrogne qui s'était cru assez sobre pour conduire. « J'ai parcouru quinze kilomètres sans problème et je suis bloqué à trois rues de chez elle, songea-t-il énervé. » Sans réfléchir, il sortit de sa voiture, après avoir coupé le moteur et la verrouillant décida de faire le reste en courant. Il n'avait jamais été un grand sportif et n'en faisait que pour le plaisir à la faculté, ou pour plaire aux filles pourtant, il parcourut les trois rues qui le séparaient d'elle rapidement, et sans être essoufflé. Il était peut-être fatigué, pourtant il avait l'impression d'être en pleine forme.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans la rue, une voiture de police se gara devant chez elle et il accéléra le pas, inquiet quant à la suite des évènements. Un homme sortit de la voiture et frappa à la porte. La seconde suivante, Shane sentit son sang se glacer entendant sa petite amie hurler en appelant à l'aide. Son cri fut brutalement interrompu et il se demanda ce qu'il se passait.

…

Raphael était dans sa cellule terminant tranquillement sa toile quand le gardien qu'il détestait vint le voir.

« - T'as fini le portrait de ta défunte ?

« - Pourquoi, souffla-t-il fatigué. Tu veux que je te peigne svelte et musclé ? Je n'ai pas assez d'imagination pour ça, dit-il faisant rire son camarade de cellule.

« - Non mais je serai de toi, je n'attendrai pas que mes pinceaux sèchent. J'ai entendu dire qu'on demande du renfort chez ta frangine. Elle serait en danger… Tu veux que je me renseigne pour savoir s'il existe des combinaisons noires pour ton enterrement ?

En l'entendant, Raphael se leva d'un bond et lui demanda un complément d'information mais comme par hasard, il signala que c'était la fin de son service et quitta le couloir d'un pas léger.

« - Sale con, grogna le prisonnier inquiet.

« - Putain effectivement, il ne faut mieux pas le chercher cet enculé, intervint Bernard.

Pour seule réponse, Raphael frappa contre les barreaux de sa cellule énervé de n'avoir aucune autre information sur sa sœur. Sur ce qu'elle semblait vivre. Une nouvelle fois, il maudit sa condamnation à tort. La seule fois où sa soeur avait besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas agir et maudit la justice du pays si mal faite.

…

« - Police, y a quelqu'un, demanda un brigadier en frappant à la porte de la maison silencieuse.

« Encore une fausse alerte, songea-t-il en soupirant. » Il allait faire demi-tour quand une femme cria à l'aide à l'intérieur avant d'être brutalement interrompu.

« - Appelle des renforts, cria-t-il à son coéquipier resté dans la voiture.

Il hésita cependant à entrer puis se rappela qu'il était armé. Il toucha la porte inquiet pour sa vie quand quelqu'un arriva en courant.

« - Reculez, dit-il en sautant sur l'occasion pour ne pas entrer seul.

« - Ma copine vit ici, répondit Shane de plus en plus inquiet… Vous allez entrer l'aider ou je dois aller le faire moi-même, demanda-t-il en colère en voyant que l'homme restait devant lui pour l'empêcher d'entrer.

« - Ne bougez pas, on maîtrise la situation, assura-t-il.

« - Jeff on entre, elle tiendra peut-être pas ! Vous vous restez là sinon je vous coffre, dit-il à Shane avant d'enfoncer la porte. Prend le rez-de-chaussée, je file m'occuper de l'étage !

Sur ces mots, il monta silencieusement à l'étage et voyant de la lumière dans une pièce la rejoignit en quelques pas. La porte avait été défoncée et il sortit son arme, prêt à faire feu. Entendant du bruit dans la salle de bain, il s'y dirigea mais quand il entra un drôle de spectacle s'offrit à lui. Une jeune femme inconsciente poignardée à deux reprises servait de bouclier humain à un homme qui avait son couteau ensanglanté contre le cou de sa victime.

« - Attention monsieur l'agent. Un faux pas et vous aurez sa mort sur la conscience, dit-il fièrement.

Le policier observa cet étrange tableau en se demanda comment sauver la jeune femme qui se vidait doucement de son sang. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la blesser d'avantage mais pour le moment il n'avait aucune solution. Le seul endroit qu'il pouvait toucher était la main qui tenait le couteau.

« - Ok que veux-tu, demanda-t-il en baissant son arme.

« - Terminer de tuer cette jeune femme tranquillement. Et aussi quitter le pays sans être inquiéter… Et un verre de coca !

Le policier le regarda perplexe, incapable de trouver une réponse convenable. Cette dernière réplique le clouait sur place. « Il ne peut pas être sérieux-là, se demanda-t-il. Je ne vais pas le laisser quitter cette maison et tuer cette jeune femme sans rien faire ! Il est fou, c'est la seule explication. » Avant qu'il ne puisse trouver une solution, la brunette commença à remuer signe qu'elle revenait à elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla en le voyant arme à la main.

« - Qu'est-ce que…

« - La ferme ma belle, intervint l'homme en faisant glisser la lame de quelques millimètres sur sa peau. Tu te souviens, tu m'obéis sinon je te tue !

« - Vous avez décidé de me tuer depuis le début, comme vous avez tué Kate Mildrey, vous vous souvenez, vous me l'avez dit il y a quelques minutes !

« - En effet mais notre nouvel ami n'avait pas à le savoir, dit-il en appuyant sur sa lame la faisant se tendre sous la douleur.

« - Tirez, dit-elle en fixant le policier qui cherchait une alternative. S'il vous plait !

Au même moment, elle libéra un de ses bras et frappa le jeune homme qui sous la surprise se recula laissant apparaître une épaule dans laquelle le policier tira. Du sang éclaboussa la brunette qui retomba dans l'inconscience alors que son bourreau hurlait sous la douleur de l'impact.

« - Je vous arrête pour le meurtre de mademoiselle Kate Mildrey, et pour la tentative de meurtre de la jeune femme vivant sous ce toit.

Tout en lui lisant ses droits, il le menotta prenant un malin plaisir à tordre son épaule douloureuse et demanda à son coéquipier, qui le rejoignit, de le mettre dans la voiture alors que lui appelait une ambulance pour la jeune femme. Il courut rapidement et siffla en voyant le jeune ami de l'inconnue.

« - Montez, j'ai besoin d'aide !

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il le rejoignit et l'aida à comprimer les blessures de la jeune femme pour qu'elle cesse de perdre son sang. Le temps que les secours arrivent, Shane expliqua toute l'affaire au policier, lui donnant par la même occasion l'identité de la brunette qu'il venait de sauver. Celui-ci promit de témoigner qu'il avait recueilli les aveux de l'homme puis l'ambulance arriva enfin. Ils prirent Mitchie en charge aussitôt et Shane décida de la suivre à l'hôpital inquiet pour elle.

Il patienta deux heures puis un médecin vint le voir.

« - Par chance ses deux blessures à l'abdomen ne sont pas graves. Profondes mais le couteau n'a touché aucun organe, elle aura juste quelques cicatrices. Quant à la blessure à son cou, elle est très superficielle et disparaîtra rapidement. Elle aura besoin, je pense d'un suivi psychologique et d'être bien entourée.

« - J'y veillerai personnellement, assura-t-il.

L'homme de soin hocha la tête et repartit dans le service alors que Shane sortait prévenir sa mère qu'il ne viendrait pas dîner le lendemain avec eux. Seulement alors qu'il allait l'appeler son téléphone sonna.

« - Allo, dit-il au numéro inconnu. _C'est Raphael Michels. Un des gardiens, un connard sans scrupule m'a dit que Mitchie était en danger et…_ Calmez-vous, soupira l'avocat. Votre sœur est à l'hôpital. Ses blessures ne sont pas graves elle n'est plus en danger et on a arrêté l'homme qui l'a blessé et qui a, également avoué, devant un brigadier avoir tué Kate. _Donc je vais être libéré ?_ Rassurez-vous ça ne fait plus aucun doute. Pour personne. Mais je vais tout de même exiger un démenti officiel qui vous disculpe et des indemnités pour le préjudice moral que cette histoire a eu sur vous et votre famille. _Merci maître… Transmettez mon bonjour à Mitchie._ J'y veillerais. Au revoir.

Il raccrocha en souriant puis prévint sa mère avant de rentrer dans le service pour rejoindre Mitchie qui était endormie.

« - Bonsoir bella, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Il paraît que t'es juste endormie et que tu entends ce que je te dis. Je voulais simplement te rassurer, tu es à l'hôpital en sécurité. Et quand tu te réveilleras j'aurais probablement une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Je reviens demain dès que je peux, chuchota-t-il avant d'embrasser sa tempe. Je viens également d'avoir ton frère au téléphone. Il t'embrasse très fort… À demain.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la chambre et rejoignit le commissariat où il fut surpris d'y trouver le lieutenant Carnikaël à son bureau. Il demanda à ce qu'il le reçoive et celui-ci le prévint qu'il venait de prendre la déposition du brigadier concernant le meurtre de Kate Mildrey.

« - Mais qui était cet homme ?

« - Le fils de monsieur Johnson, soupira le lieutenant. Je ne l'ai pas encore interrogé j'irais demain à la première heure mais j'ai envoyé deux homme pour le surveiller de très près puisqu'il est malheureusement dans le même hôpital que mademoiselle Torrès.

« - En ce qui concerne mon client, j'ose espérer qu'il sera libéré dès demain ?

« - Non mais je vais prévenir le juge qu'il est innocent et d'ici quelques jours, il sera libéré sans conditions.

Shane sourit ravi de cette nouvelle et l'annonça à Mitchie dès le lendemain. Elle était assise dans son lit en train de lire une revue que lui avait apporté une infirmière de garde quand il entra.

« - Bonjour, dit-elle. Comment vas-tu ?

« - Je suis au comble de la joie. Je n'ai que des bonnes nouvelles pour toi.

« - Donne-les moi vite dans ce cas, sourit-elle.

« - Et bien commençons par la plus manifeste, tu es tirée d'affaire, plaisanta-t-il.

« - Très drôle. Passe à celle que je ne connais pas déjà.

« - Très bien. Grâce à toi, un homme a été témoin des aveux de Billy Johnson, le fils de l'agent de Kate, qui a été entendu ce matin par la justice. Donc ton frère sera bientôt disculpé et je vais exiger qu'il soit notifié dans la presse qu'il est lavé de tout soupçon puisqu'il était innocent. Le tout en gros caractère comme lors de son inculpation, afin de laver son honneur. Ensuite je vais demander des indemnités pour le préjudice que toute cette affaire a causé à votre famille. Et enfin… Bon je n'ai pas d'autre nouvelles sinon qu'il était très inquiet pour toi et m'a appelé hier pour avoir de tes nouvelles… Un gardien lui a dit, ajouta-t-il en anticipant sa prochaine question. Quant à Emily, elle ne peut pas venir te voir puisqu'elle doit terminer ses sacs mais elle t'embrasse fort et souhaite te voir debout à son retour dans trois mois, ce qui ne fait aucun doute selon ton médecin.

« - Tout ça en étant simplement inconsciente ? Dis donc, il s'en passe des choses quand je dors, sourit-elle. Quand Raph' doit-il sortir ?

« - Dans quelques jours. Avant vendredi normalement. Prête à faire une grasse mat' et prendre un long petit-déj, dit-il en faisant référence à ses projets.

Elle sourit en hochant doucement la tête puis l'observa intensément. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il avait beaucoup parlé mais à aucun moment il ne l'avait embrassé et elle craignait qu'il ne regrette leurs baisers. Il dut voir son trouble puisqu'il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait, seulement si elle rougit, elle ne dit rien.

« - Dis-moi, serais-tu d'accord pour venir chez moi quelques temps ? Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de te savoir seul alors que le père est encore en liberté. Au moins le temps que ton frère soit de retour chez toi, proposa-t-il.

« - Je peux me débrouiller seule, je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter tu sais ?

« - Même si c'est ton petit-ami qui te le propose ? Et qui t'assure le petit-déjeuner au lit chaque matin ?

« - Parce qu'on est ensemble, demanda-t-elle surprise.

« - Je croyais que nos baisers de samedi soir étaient manifestes, répondit-il perdu.

« - Je te le demande parce que depuis que tu es arrivé, tu ne t'es pas assez approché pour que je puisse t'embrasser donc…

« - Donc rien, sourit-il en s'approchant.

La seconde d'après, il déposa ses lèvre sur celle de la jeune femme qui l'embrassa tendrement en posant son bras libre sur son épaule pour donner plus de poids à leur baiser. Le jeune homme s'éloigna le temps de s'asseoir confortablement puis revint contre ses lèvres la faisant sourire.

… …

_Trois mois plus tard…_

Quand l'avion d'Emily atterrit à L'aéroport de Los Angeles, elle sourit de joie. Depuis son départ, elle correspondait fréquemment avec Mitchie par lettre et se racontaient tout. Seulement dans son dernier pli la brunette faisait mention d'une surprise et elle avait hâte d'en savoir plus. Quittant l'avion elle traversa la passerelle et alla chercher son sac de marin puis chercha son amie des yeux. Elle la localisa assise à un café les yeux dans les yeux avec Shane qui semblait au comble du bonheur.

« - Salut les amoureux, dit-elle en les rejoignant.

« - Salut Em', alors cette mission, demanda Shane en la prenant dans ses bras.

« - Suicidaire comme toutes mes missions, on a été attaqué par des rebelles, dit-elle en embrassant la brunette qui se taisait les écoutant parler amusée. On a perdu la moitié de nos victuailles et on a du reconstruire une partie du village mais bon. Et vous ? Tout surtout c'est quoi cette surprise dont ta lettre parle ?

« - Je lui dis ou tu lui dis, demanda Mitchie amusée en regardant son copain.

« - Je te laisse cet honneur.

« - Ok… Euh alors avant tout on est déjà au courant que c'est rapide mais on ne regrette pas notre choix après tout ce sont nos vies donc…

« - Abrège Mitchie, ça fait une semaine que je me demande ce que ça peut être !

« - Et bien… Dans huit mois un peu passé… On sera parents, dit-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

« - Sérieux ? Mais c'est génial comme nouvelle, dit-elle. Je suis ravie pour vous, vraiment.

Sur ces mots, elle leur sauta au cou et commanda une tournée de jus d'orange pour fêter l'occasion. Elle aurait voulu faire plus mais sa prochaine mission, en Colombie, partait dans une heure et elle préférait rester à l'aéroport. Elle aurait dû partir aussitôt mais avait prévenu qu'elle avait un truc à faire à Los Angeles. Elle devait donc rejoindre ses coéquipiers dans quelques heures pour les aider.

Ils passèrent l'heure à discuter de tous les changements qui s'opéraient dans leur vie puis elle prit son nouvel avion en leur souhaitant beaucoup de bonheur. Elle promit de leur écrire souvent, promesse qu'ils lui rendirent, et lorsqu'elle fut partie, Shane regarda sa petite amie.

« - Quoi, demanda-t-elle amusée.

« - Et bien je n'aurais jamais cru qu'en te bousculant il y a de ça presque quatre mois, je venais de rencontrer la mère de mes enfants.

« - Ni moi mon mari… Mais je te préviens il est exclu qu'on ait cinq enfants. Je ne suis pas Lynette Scavo moi !

« - On verra, rit-il en la conduisant hors de l'aéroport.

« - On verra rien du tout. Si tu veux cinq enfants, il faut que tu me passes la bague au doigt, dit-elle en connaissant son aversion pour le mariage.

« - S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plier, considère-toi comme ma femme dès maintenant.

« - On verra, dit-elle amusée en entrant dans la voiture.

Il la regarda puis rit, lui accordant ce point, puis ils rejoignirent le petit appartement dans lequel ils vivaient. Bien sûr, Mitchie devait emménager le week-end prochain, mais quand il avait été incarcéré, Raphael avait rendu son appartement, se sachant condamner à mort. À sa sortie, il avait donc décidé de revenir vivre avec sa sœur mais rapidement, celle-ci avait commencé à passer ses nuits chez son copain et lorsqu'il avait appris sa paternité, il lui avait proposé d'emménager avec lui. Ils étaient tous deux contre l'avortement et même si, pour leur proche, ça faisait trop tôt, ils s'en moquaient. Ils étaient heureux c'était tout ce qui leur importait.

…

Shane trouva finalement une place chez 'Warburton et Pador', un petit cabinet qui prenait son envol notamment grâce à la médiatisation du procès de Raphael qui avait réclamé des indemnités.

Mitchie continua ses ateliers qui visaient à aider les jeunes à être mieux dans leur tête et dans leur peau, tout en chantant chaque samedi soir ou presque pour ses amis et Shane surtout. Même si après son accouchement ses chansons furent principalement dédiées à leur fille.

De son côté, Raphael commença à exposer ses toiles. Il n'avait pas de stylé précis et faisait aussi bien de l'abstrait que du concret. Olivia, une petite galeriste avait été à sa première exposition et avait trouvé ses tableaux magnifiques et pleins de vie. Elle s'était renseignée et à présent c'était elle qui gérait ses expositions qui attiraient de plus en plus de monde. Quant à elle, elle était surtout attirée par le peintre qui ne s'était malheureusement pas encore remis de la mort de Kate.

Ray Johnson perdit sa place le jour où son fils fut accusé du meurtre de son ancien mannequin. Le fait qu'il ait fait un faux témoignage lui valut un bref séjour en prison ou comble de la malchance, il s'attira la foudre de Don et du gardien qui fit de ses deux mois ferme, un véritable enfer.

Bien que son fils soit innocenté, Connie ne se remit jamais totalement de sa dépression et si elle fut ravie d'apprendre la maternité de sa fille, elle ne réussit en revanche pas à se remettre de la mort de son mari et ne sortit jamais de l'hôpital.

Malgré son absence chronique de leur vie, Emily devint la marraine de la petite Kim, le premier enfant de son ex copain, et passa le plus souvent possible voir la petite grandir. Elle fut également témoin au mariage de Mitchie, trois ans plus tard, et lui souhaita bon courage. Selon elle il ne lui restait que « Quatre accouchement avant d'être tranquille ! »

L'avenir ne nous dit pas si Shane et Mitchie vécurent ensemble et heureux jusqu'à la fin mais tous deux se permirent d'espérer que ça dure le plus longtemps possible.

Fin

… … … … … …

Et voilà. Et bien… Ce fut long… Très long même. Mais j'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu ? Moi j'ai en tout cas adoré travailler sur cet OS. Même si j'ai dû le recommencer parce que la première version partait en sucette. Comme pour le précédent défi, je vais mettre en dessous les termes du défis et je vous laisse me dire si j'ai réussi ou non.

**Contexte** : Se passe en univers pénitencier

**Mots à placer** : Abat-jour. Emberlificoter

**Idée à placer** : Présence obligatoire d'un bisou. Amitié entre deux personnes (pas forcément détenu)

**Phrase à placer** : « Ils sont trop occupés à faire tourner sept fois leur langue dans la bouche de l'autre. » « Voler, c'est mal »

Alors réussi ou pas ?

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
